


'Til Ashes Do Us Apart

by Cinnafox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brothers, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mafia children, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kagami is just stupid inlove, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Ogiwara is precious, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Story Driven, Violence, i don't know how to tag anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox
Summary: When twin brothers Tetsuya and Seijuurou were left to fend for themselves in the streets, the twins struggled with the unfortunate fate that tore them apart. With Tetsuya being adopted into a new family, he remained determine to find his missing brother, only to uncover mysteries that unravels a connecting past.





	1. The Tale of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite feeling the summary....but please read..... ;w;

**〆**

In the night, there was no silence. The wind was gently blowing the sickly smell of rotted garbage from the pitch-black alleys that even the junkies are afraid to go into. There were no silence and the occasional shadow of a drunken-person leak across the roadway.

The faint, tinny sounds of a nightclub up at the end of the dimly lit block. Seijuurou didn’t know where their mother was bringing him and his younger twin out at such a night in a place ghost with danger. All the seven-years old knew was that; a group of frightening men came knocking on the door of their home, if they could even call he small run down place a home, that was located on top of a small shop.

Before the group of frightening men came crashing through their door. He watched as his mother talk to his father. She didn’t look happy. She was crying and hitting him. It was something about money he heard them say, when the voice of one of the frightening men threatened to break in, his mother quickly carried him and his twin out of the window where she held them in her slender arms protectively, and jumped down. It wasn’t far down as she was able to lend on her feet without falling to her knees.

She looked up when they heard the sound of a door crashed opened. She wasted no time and ran with her confused and scared twins but they remained silent until they reached ten blocks away, where their mother put them down to their feet at an alley.

“Mother,” the littlest of the twin called softly, little sobs present.

“Yes, Tetsuya?” their mother asked in a hushed voice as she kneeled down to the same level as her children.

“Why are we running?” Tetsuya asked innocently.

“Who were those people outside of our door?” Seijuurou, the oldest of the twin asked next.

Their mother opened her mouth to speak but she heard something that the twins couldn’t. She stood up quickly and held her children’s small hands in her own. “I’ll explain later, we must hurry now.” She said and the twins followed their mother’s quick steps obediently without a word.

Seijuurou never stopped wondering as they walked in corners of alleys and walking in deep and deeper into the darker side of the city, as though the place where they lived weren’t dark enough.

“Here we are” their mother said as she stopped in front of a steel gate. She looked around the empty row of shop lots furtively before she slid the gate open to a narrow staircase. It was dark and spine chilling.

Seijuurou and Tetsuya shivered. Tetsuya’s hand tightened around the oldest. “Come” their mother ushered them in gently. The twins hesitantly stepped in the darkness, their mother slid the steel gate closed and walked up the steps. The twin followed behind their mother closely as they looked around.

Seijuurou hated not only how uncomfortably dark it was even though there was a dimmed light from the light bulb up ahead, he hates the smell too, the smell of musky smoke, the smell of something dead, there was obviously death crawling within the walls and then he held Tetsuya’s hand tightly to comfort him.

When they reached up, in front of a wooden door with what looked like a voodoo doll hanging on the door. Their mother knocked on the door thrice and Seijuurou heard footsteps rushing towards the door, he heard a few clicks and clacks on the door, and then the door swung open with a cloud creek. Seijuurou felt his hair standing up and chills went up to his spine.

The door was opened by an old lady, whose height was shorter than the twin’s mother. Hair was tangled white and grey that looked as if she had tried to put it up that morning without much success. Half of it hovered like a bird’s nest on top of her head while the rest trailed partway down her back. She had a large crooked nose as well as a wrinkled mouth which was stretched into a horrific smile. Her aged, chapped lips framed crooked yellow teeth as she smiled at her guests.

“Hello dear, what brings you here? I hope you’re not just another pretty lady who’s about to ask for a love or a lust spell because I ran out of it, perhaps you cane come next ti—“ the old woman’s raspy aged voice was cut short by their mother. “No, I need your help, please” she pleaded softly as she pushed her terrified twins in front of her. 

The old woman looked down and her eyes lit up curiously, “Well, come in then” she said as she stepped aside, gesturing them inside. Their mother ushered her children inside ad the old woman closed, and locked all the locks on the door. Seijuurou begin to fear that they might be caged in, hearing his brother’s breath that hitched out of fear.

“What do we have here?” the old woman then asked as she approached them. The twins beckoned away and their backs were close against their mother’s legs while they stared back at the old woman, as though she was some kind of a witch—which she probably was.

“Oh, no, no children, I won’t hurt you” she said and however, that sounded genuine and kind for a creepy old lady. She then looked up at their mother with suspicion in her wrinkly eyes “Unless you want me to—“ “No” their mother answered quickly as she held her children close to her protectively.

The old woman smiled “Good,” she said with chin a little high “because I don’t hurt innocent children. Now,” she smiled a little graciously to the beauty before her “How can I help you?”

Their mother gestured the old woman to a corner to talk privately, leaving her children standing where they were, afraid to move anywhere else. Seijuurou watched as her mother and the old woman have their private conversation, he couldn’t hear anything so he looked around the place.

The room was slightly fogged with smoke and he knew where all the uncomfortable smell came from. Already feeling chills running through his chest, he looked at his twin who was looking around apprehensively in case of a crawling ghost. Seijuurou gave his twin a soft squeeze and Tetsuya looked up at Seijuurou, with his round innocent blue eyes, he knew Tetsuya was as scared as he was but he forced a dry smile to comfort the youngest one. Doing only very little justice, for Tetsuya saw through the quiver in Seijuurou’s red ones.

“Hmm” the twins heard the old woman hum. They looked ahead and saw the old woman approaching them as she tapped her long index finger against her jagged chin. Eyes squinting as they studied the twins with their mother following behind her.

The old woman kneeled down and looked at the twins with her wrinkly eyes, in a much closer look, Seijuurou could see the youth within those brown irises. “I see they’re quite attached to each other” the old woman then said as she observed the twins who were standing so close to each other like sandwiches.

Her eyes then glowed in amusement, “My, my” she said impressed. Seijuurou could see her eyes looking through their very sould “You feel all of his fears, don’t you?” she asked Seijuurou, although it sounded more of a conclusive finding. Seijuurou squeezed Tetsuya’s hand protectively.

“And you,” she looked at Tetsuya, eyes jerked at the sudden watchful stare. “You feel all his worried” she said with the same discovery tone. Tetsuya remained still however.

“How exquisite” she exclaimed as she stood up, eyes never leaving the twins’ “Never seen anything quite like this, well I would say it is quite common among twins to have such depth connection, but they have extraordinary connection like… They are one” she said as she laced her fingers together in emphasis and then looked back at the twins. “Such beautiful little boys too.” The woman said and turned back to their mother with a smile “I see where they get their looks from” she said before walking to the biggest table in the room as she busied herself.

“But needless to say, anything can happen to beautiful boys too.” She said lastly and focus right to her task.

“Wha-what’s going on?” Seijuurou asked softly when his mother kneeled down in front of them and held their small hands in hers.

“My sweethearts,” she whispered, Seijuurou could see that their mother was forcing up a smile and how her eyes glassed with tears.

“There’s…” she paused and sighed “How shall I tell you this…” she mumbled to herself or rather.

“Listen to me closely,” she said looking at them intently and bringing them a little closer to her by the hands. “There are something’s going on and it’s complicated that you may not understand right now. But maybe one day you could, but just remember and know that I am doing this for your own safety.” She said and caress both their cheeks. Tetsuya hicced a little sob.

“I know exactly what to give them, it may not be exactly what you ask for but trust me, and it’s much more better.” The old woman said as she went through some wooden drawers. “Now where did I put it?” she grumbled to herself. 

Seijuurou and Tetsuya’s mother sighed and looked back at them.

“Everything will be alright” she assured them.

“Aha! I found it!” the old woman exclaimed and walked to another corner of the room with a box. “Come, come” she gestured them over, she pushed away the items on a big wooden table and smooth over a cloth of the table.

“Take off your shirts, dears” she said to the children and their mother unbutton their pyjama tops.

“Hop right here” the old woman instructed as she pat the table, Seijuurou obediently climbed up to the table and Tetsuya was carried up by their mother.

“Lie down and make yourself comfortable, I’ll go get the needle” the old woman said and the twins looked at their mother with their horrified face after the last words were heard.

“Mo-mother,” Tetsuya began to tear.

“What is she going to do to us?” Seijuurou’s voice cracked in demanded and his mother hushed them, and helped Seijuurou lie down “It’ll be okay.” She whispered to them.

“I just need a few drops of their blood,” the old woman said casually as she walked back to them with a needle. She unlocked the box and took out a small test tube.

She took Seijuurou’s left hand and poked his index finger with the needle and the young child hissed at the pain. She brought the small container to Seijuurou’s pricked finger and squeezed out the drops of his blood into the slim container before she hand his mother a tissue, and she held the tissue against Seijuurou’s finger to stop the bleeding.

Next, it was Tetsuya turn who was laying beside his twin. She pricked Tetsuya’s left index finger and squeezed out the bits of blood into the same container, mixing with Seijuurou’s.

The twins only watch as the old woman mixed their blood together in a gentle swirl of the tube, “You might want to hold them down dear, I’m afraid it will hurt a lot more than it looks.” The old woman said and Seijuurou felt his heart racing that it drummed in his ears.

Their mother walked behind the table and stretched her arm to Seijuurou and she leaned close to his head. She then turned to look at the old woman with concern drawing in her eyes, “How long will it take?” she asked.

“Oh, just a few seconds…” she said and the mother turn back to their child, intertwining her fingers with Seijuurou’s small ones.

Seijuurou looked back at the old woman who reeked of smoke as she stepped beside Seijuurou. In her hand was a branding iron, red at the tip. She then poured the blood from the container onto the branding iron and Seijuurou saw how the steam came out red, and the old woman whispered inaudible to the iron and blew the smoke.

“Keep still, dear child” the old woman warned and Seijuurou begin to struggle in his mother’s hold “Mo-mother” Seijuurou trembled with fear and his mother hushed him gently.

“It will be over, I promise” she comforted him. Seijuurou stopped struggling but his trembling fear never did.

As the old woman pressed the hot end onto the left of Seijuurou’s chest, he screamed as it seared his flesh and tried to pull away from it, but his mother’s hold was uncompromising. His piercing scream was so overwhelming that his mother’s words of comfort couldn’t be heard.

A second later she was finished, and his mother immediately covered his chest with a cold rag. The twin’s mother guide Seijuurou’s hand to continue pressing onto the cold rag against his burning skin, before she held Tetsuya down the same like she did with Seijuurou.

Before Seijuurou could recover from the burning pain and Tetsuya to comprehend anything, the hot end of the iron was pressed onto Tetsuya’s left chest and he let out a piercing scream. Seijuurou felt the burn on his chest was being pressed by the iron again and it became more unbearable that he rolled to his side and cried out, however something felt slightly different, a part of him felt the pain all over his body like thousand knives stabbing him continuously while another part of him felt as though his heart was aching for a pain that wasn’t his.

Their mother pressed another cold rag onto Tetsuya’s chest to ease off the burning pain.

“It worked” the old woman said almost proudly as the twins cried to themselves, while the mother consoled her twins.

“Fate, is inevitable, my dear. The world crawls with cruelty.” The old woman said to the mother whose heart broke from the pain her twins went through. “But, destiny, oh, destiny is what brings them back together no matter the cause.” She added then.

Half an hour, after Seijuurou and Tetsuya’s rags had become too warm to be useful for the pain in their chest, their mother brought them out from the old woman’s place after she thanked her.

Seijuurou and Tetsuya only followed their mother obediently as she brought them further and further away from their home. The twins were brought into a dark alley where it seemed less dangerous than the other dark ones, they stopped and she kneeled down in front of her twins.

“You two, listen to me very carefully, okay?” she said and sobbed softly “and you must promise,” she pressed on and the twins nodded.

“From now on, the both of you have to protect each other no matter what happens, don’t let anyone come near either of you. You have to keep each other safe, alright?” she said and the twins nodded.

“Don’t let the world hurt you, don’t let the world change you into a cruel being because the both of you are not, you are my sons, and my sons are not cruel people.” She said to them and she took Tetsuya’s small shaking hands in between her elegant ones. She smiled at Tetsuya and she whispered ”You are not weak, you are my strong boy. Don’t let anyone push you down—when they do, don’t stay down, okay? Get back up and push them back where it hurts. You understand?” Tetsuya only nodded faintly. She kissed Tetsuya’s forehead and turned to the other twin.

She cupped Seijuurou’s small face “My brave boy,” she smiled at Seijuurou “I know I’m already putting so much burden on you—“ “What’s happening?” Seijuurou asked quickly, fingers clinging onto his mother’s soft hands.

“Things… are complicated now. But you’ll understand someday” she said as her voice cracked “You may hate me now but later, hopefully you’ll understand better. But right now, I want you to be stronger than you are now—not for me, but for yourself and your brother. You must protect him and take care of him, he needs you more than ever and you need him just as much. You’ll only have each other—don’t turn your backs at each other—ever” she pressed, not letting Seijuurou to squeak a single word and continued “I want you two to hold each other’s hands tightly, alright?”

The twins nodded as their already intertwined hands tighten together. “Turn around, close your eyes and then count to twenty. Then when you’re done, open your eyes. Walk ahead and don’t look back. Don’t forget what I’ve told you, what you two have promised me—promised each other.” She instructed, her twins nodded at each other before obeyed, turning to their backs with their hands switching.

They closed their eyes and began to slowly count from one together. Their mother stood up quietly with pursed lips, she silently cried; “I love you.” She whispered inaudibly as they counted to ten.

Seijuurou had his eyes closed as they counted to twelve. He couldn’t see anything behind closed eyes. He could only feel the heat from his brother’s palm, the wind that blow very softly against his hair. He could only smell the sickeningly garbage smell that he had grown accustomed to. He could only hear, the voice of his own in sync with his brother’s trembling, hushed ones. The gentle steps that pit-pat further away from them, the hushed sobs that sounded too heart-breaking for him to block, and then a gasp from the distance behind— chuckles and snickers that sounded too wicked to be friendly.

The voice of his mother echoed in his head “Don’t look back” she had said. The urge was unbearable and he couldn’t help it, nor could his brother. They kept still and obeyed.

“Please,” they heard their mother said, this time they reached fifteen.

Sixteen.  


“Don’t hurt them.”

Seventeen.

“Sei…juurou…” Tetsuya whispered as he was at eighteen.

Nineteen.

His grip tightened onto Tetsuya’s.

At twenty, Seijuurou turned. So did Tetsuya.

At the end of the alley, two man in leathered jacket, with wicked side grin, with their leather-gloved hands held on their mother. Her back facing them. They stared at blood, at knife that moved through her neck, scarlet red, dripped from the blade.

Tetsuya gasped in a speechless horror, his tears trickled to his cheeks with unblinking eyes. Seijuurou with unmoving eyes, with a heavy, shattering heart, he moved his one hand to cover Tetsuya’s eyes, just as their mother collapsed to the ground.

“Mo…mother…” Tetsuya whimpered. Within four steps forward, Seijuurou tugged him back. “We can’t go there.” He said to his little brother, tasting the saltiness of his tears as he did.

The wicked man made their approach into the alley. Bloodied knife, dancing in their hands. Seijuurou could see the little, golden crest that sat on the edge of the knife. Then at his mother, laying on her own lifeless shadow.

“We have to go.” Seijuurou said and pulled onto his brother, an forced his trembling legs to run, picking up pace as he began to grow desperate for the only life he was left to protect, Tetsuya’s.

“Come back you little shits!” they heard the wicked men yelled after them. They were picking up pace, they were closer. Of course they would be. They were much taller, more built; they could probably run for miles and miles without a single tempered breath. 

Seijuurou continued to drag his brother behind him, even though his legs were close to collapsing, and Tetsuya was probably close to collapsing his whole body.

Tetsuya tugged onto Seijuurou, forcing them to a sudden halt as he pointed to a small-bricked hole, beside a pile of unkempt garbage. Seijuurou heard the wicked men voices and heavy footsteps nearing.

Seijuurou quickly pulled Tetsuya along and ushered him to go in first. He then crawled in after and held Tetsuya close to him, just then they could see the legs of the wicked men halting in front, probably searching around.

“Where did they go?” he heard one said. The twins held their breaths.

They paced around, and began searching the garbage and the little hole was covered by one of the trash bags, blocking the entrance they had crawl from.

“Come out, come out, you little rats.” They heard them say between gritted teeth.

“They’re probably gone by now.” Another one said. Another spat and scoffed. “Let’s go. They wouldn’t survive by themselves either way.”

They waited until the footsteps were heard no more until they let out the breath they had been holding in. They looked at each other and Seijuurou crawled towards the hole and began to push the trash away, he poked his head out for safe clearance before stepping out from the hole.

He turned back and assisted Tetsuya out. Dusting his pajama pants before taking in his hands.

“We should be fine now.” Seijuurou said. Tetsuya then began to sobbed before breaking into soft cries that he had held.

“They…They killed mo-mother” Tetsuya sobbed. Seijuurou couldn’t stop his own tears too, his vision was blurred, his composure wasn’t any better than Tetsuya’s. He pulled his brother into a tight embrace. Having only each other for comfort.

“Who are they…” Tetsuya sobbed. “Why are they after us?”

“I don’t know.” Seijuurou responded with hitching breath from heavy sobs.

“I won’t let them hurt you.” Seijuurou then said after a moment. He pulled away and wiped his face before wiping Tetsuya’s with his bare hands, rubbing onto the damped cheeks.

“We have each other. And I promise to take care of you.” Seijuurou promised and took Tetsuya’s hand. Squeezing it firmly.

Tetsuya nodded. “I will take care of you too, Seijuurou niichan, no matter what happens.” Tetsuya said and clung onto Seijuurou’s arm. In the dark night, where there were crawling dangers of silence, they went their way into the dangerous world.

They came across a dark alley and saw a few boxes laying on the ground as though they were thrown carelessly there. Seijuurou pulled Tetsuya with him towards the big boxes and took one in better condition then dragged it to a spot. He smoothen out the box on the ground against the bricked wall and sat down with Tetsuya. With their knees close to their chest, and their small arms wrapped around each other for the only source of warmth, comfort and safety they only had. With that they knew, all they had was only each other.

**〆**

Days turned to weeks since they were alone in the alley, but that alley was no longer their place of shelter and sleep for they were chased away by another homeless man.

They struggled through their days as they searched for food but they had no money or anything in exchange. They ended up searching for food from the trash bins near by and all they could find was small bits of left overs and waste that was not wanted by other people. 

Then one day, they have discovered that Tetsuya had a ‘superpower’ or that was what kids their age would say. Tetsuya had the ability to be ‘invisible’ or in a way, no one quite notices him despite his adorableness, unlike Seijuurou who stood out more, he had a strong presence, adorable nevertheless. But growing accustomed to the dangers leaking through the streets, Seijuurou had a more intimidating persona, a single look could even make an adult squeak, that was his ‘superpower’ he chased off a few homeless people who tried to shoo them away like pests. Well, just a few, because most… they were still much bigger, much more intimidating than Seijuurou.

Tetsuya began to steal food from bakeries, but then he realized it was a deed that what their mother had frowned upon. Seijuurou himself, despite being more impressed by his natural ability to go unnoticed. He disapproved of such an act, their mother had taught them that everyone lived a tough life, and they work to get through the tough life. It was a dog eat dog world, Seijuurou would say, everyone for their own. But their mother’s teaching passed down to them was that; selfishness was what made the world the way it is. Seijuurou and Tetsuya didn’t want to contribute anymore to that. They then proceed with the bins, and it was alright. Occasionally they got fries from the ones behind the fast food chains.

They’ve encountered many dangers as well, they were chased by a pack of wild dogs when they were digging in for food in the bin a few nights, but they got away unharmed.

They moved from alleys, to alleys for shelter and a place to sleep. But after each passing day, they got chased away or it was taken by other homeless people, and Seijuurou wouldn’t want to risk Tetsuya’s safety if he were to intimidate them.

They would walk blocks after blocks, in search for shelter. The world was so big and frightening to the twins, they held each other’s hands tightly as they walk in the big city where people who are bigger than them, coming from all directions but they never once looked at them. It was as though they never existed but when they do, they would avoid them.

Restaurants and cafés would chase them away for their business, the twins preferred to look for food at night and sometimes, when Tetsuya was asleep, Seijuurou would quietly leave Tetsuya to his slumber while he searched for food to feed the both of them.

There were times when Tetsuya would jolt up when he felt a pain in his chest. He didn’t know where Seijuurou went. But somehow, he seemed to sense where his twin was and when he found him, Seijuurou would be found laying beside a trash bin and he would run to his side and bring him back to their shelter.

Sometimes while digging into the trash bin, Seijuurou would feel an unfamiliar pain in his chest and his voice somehow screamed to him that Tetsuya was in trouble. He’d run back to Tetsuya and found homeless man trying to handle him, and Seijuurou didn’t like it just as much as Tetsuya who was screaming for help, for his twin.

Seijuurou would yell at them to stop and throw a rock at them, easily chasing them away, especially with his intimidating eyes despite his small stature.

He would run to Tetsuya’s side and comfort him, luckily Tetsuya wasn’t hurt aside from bruises he got on his arms due to the strong grip they had around Tetsuya.

“What do they want? We don’t have anything…” Tetsuya would sob to Seijuurou, “I don’t know.” Seijuurou would reply back, holding onto his twin.

One night, while Seijuurou was out digging himself into the trash bin, he couldn’t find anything but he did found a big towel with a small hole on it, but it felt warm and quite fluffy. He decided to stop searching and take the towel with him so it could keep the both of them warm from the cold nights.

While walking his way back where their new shelter was, he felt a familiar pain. Without hesitation, he quickly ran. As he was on his way he saw a limo parked in front of the dark alley and there was a symbol or some sort of crest beside the plate numbers.

“Seijuurou!” he heard Tetsuya screamed. He got into the dark alley and saw a tall, blonde man, trying to pull Tetsuya with him but the small child protested. Unlike the other people who had their hands on tetsuya, this man didn’t look homeless at all, he wasn’t in ragged clothes with holes in them, instead he was in a suit, he had blonde hair that looked well kept, he didn’t look any older either, probably in his teens?

“If you don’t want to get into the car with me, fine! I’ll just take you myself!” the man said as he grabbed Tetsuya by the collar of his shirt like a puppy being picked up by the neck.

“Let him go!” Seijuurou yelled, he threw small rocks but that didn’t seem to work like it did to the other people. He looked around desperate and found a pile of broken glasses at the corner beside the dumpster.

Seijuurou took one of the biggest piece with the towel still in his hands, he charged towards the man, pushing him by the legs, causing him to land on one knee and dropped Tetsuya who cried when he hit the ground.

Seijuurou then brought down the glass one the side of the man’s neck, and it cut deep into his skin, scratching it down. The man screamed. Seijuurou dropped the glass as he stared at the man’s bleeding neck, with one hand holding onto it, as blood began to trickle through the gaps of his fingers with a squeezed sponge.

Seijuurou quickly picked Tetsuya up and they ran away, Seijuurou looked back as he ran and never fail to see the man’s eyes that was filled with anguish and those devilish pair of eyes seemed to glow in the dark, as he stared back at Seijuurou’s soft yet flaming red ones “You’ll pay for this! I will find you!” the man shouted before groaning in agony.

“Are you okay?” Seijuurou asked as they stopped and panted in another alley. Tetsuya nodded weakly, coughing as he did. Seijuurou brought Tetsuya to a corner and there they laid without a box or any sort of comfort. Only the warmth of their bodies close to each other, but that was alright. They didn’t really need anything else.

Three nights after, they found another shelter that was not far from an elementary school. One afternoon, Tetsuya woke up and noticed that Seijuurou looked flushed, he touched Seijuurou’s cheeks and felt them burn. Seijuurou woke up when he heard Tetsuya gasped.

“Tet…suya” Seijuurou called out weakly and sat up, he let out a cough.

“Seijuurou niichan, you’re having a fever” Tetsuya said and Seijuurou shook his head “I’m alright,” Seijuurou said with a forced smile “Just a little cold” he said with his arms wrapped around him and knees close to his chest.

Tetsuya pulled Seijuurou into his arms to give him more warmth, although they were twins, Tetsuya was much more smaller than Seijuurou.

“Wait here, okay?” Tetsuya said a moment later and he got up.

“Where are you going?” Seijuurou asked as he looked up at Tetsuya and coughed.

“To find something to keep you warm.” Tetsuya said with determination. Seijuurou shook his head.

“No,” Seijuurou coughed “Tetsuya, it’s too dangerous.”

Tetsuya frowned a little “But Seijuurou, you’ve always taken care of me. Now let me take care of you. The sun is up and it should be safe. I’ll come back quickly!” Tetsuya said and Seijuurou nodded reluctantly. Tetsuya despite being timid, was a very determined child and pretty stubborn too, it was quite hard to convince him otherwise whenever Tetsuya set his mind into something. Tetsuya then ran out and begin searching through the dumpsters.

Seijuurou only waited. He coughed as he rocked himself back and forth as he was shivering faintly with cold. Usually it’d be Tetsuya who falls ill easily, and their mother had to often tend to him, Seijuurou was much more immune and healthy. Perhaps, he had been focusing a lot on Tetsuya that his body had grown weak.

“Hey, look!” a boy called to his friends as he stood in front of the alley. His two friends walked back to him and looked to the direction where the boy was pointing at, they stared at Seijuurou who didn’t seem to notice them.

“What’s a girl doing here?” one of the boys asked.

“I don’t know, but she’s pretty” the other said, “Come on” the third one said and walked inside the alley towards Seijuurou.

Seijuurou noticed three strangers approaching him, they didn’t look homeless either, they were wearing school uniforms with their school bags behind them, and they looked older than him too, approximately by five years.

“Hey” one of the boys called and they stood in front of him. He looked up and coughed, not saying a single word, despite his body shivering from weakness, he tried to keep a threatening look to warn them away, he didn’t have a good feeling about these boys.

The one in the center crouched down and looked at Seijuurou “Why aren’t you in your school uniform?” he asked and Seijuurou gave no response.

Another crouched down and smiled “You aren’t from here, are you?” he asked and Seijuurou maintained his threatening eye contact.

“You know, you’re pretty.” The one on the center said. “Yeah, there’s no pretty girls in our school” the one who was still standing said. Seijuurou flinched when he felt a hand touched his arm. Also a little confuse as to why they thought he was a girl, perhaps it was his hair that was growing a little towards his shoulder, or maybe because the twins inherited their mother’s beauty. And why aren’t these boys even bothered by the way Seijuurou was sending daggered stares at them? Seijuurou did noticed that his eyes were pretty weak from staying open, and struggled to do so still.

“Don’t be shy, we just want to be friends” one of them said.

“Yeah, we just wanna play” another said and Seijuurou coughed as he backed further away against the wall as they got closer to him. “Don’t touch me” Seijuurou managed to seethe through dried throat, slapping their hands away from him.

Tetsuya jumped out from the dumpster and quickly ran back, “Seijuurou niichan!” Tetsuya whispered as he ran, what danger could Seijuurou possible be into at this sort of time? The sun was still up, and the city was awake with people onto their own business and the bad people were asleep, aren’t they? Tetsuya had all of this screaming in his thoughts.

Seijuurou coughed as he couldn’t manage to send any threatening words at them, let alone keeping a steady eye contact to warn them away. One of their hands reached for Seijuurou once more and Seijuurou bite onto the reaching skin. One of the boys screamed in pain. Seijuurou got up and pushed in between the other two boys and forced his feet to run.

He ran as fast as he could, his body felt heavy and his head was spinning but he didn’t stop, even when he tripped and fell, he used his weak, shaky hands to push himself up and continued running.

“Seijuurou!” Tetsuya screamed as he was on his way to the alley, something felt different. Before he got into the alley, he somehow sensed that Seijuurou was no longer there. He felt him going further away.

“Seijuurou!” Tetsuya yelled when he reached in the alley, no one was there. Most importantly, his twin wasn’t there also. So Tetsuya ran.

“Seijuurou!” Tetsuya yelled and his eyes began to tear as he presence of Seijuurou was fading slowly, he kept calling desperately, he was afraid, afraid of losing that one person who was a part of him.

Seijuurou continued running, he was lost and afraid but he didn’t stop.

“Tetsuya!” Seijuurou called out weakly, the feeling was fading, he couldn’t sense him that strongly anymore. He didn’t know where to run to look for him.

Seijuurou tripped on his own feet and he fell as his head hit hard onto the ground, his body was weak, his vision was going blur. “Tet..suya” Seijuurou breathed out a second before his eyes closed.

“Seijuurou! Where are you?” Tetsuya cried as he wiped his tears off from his jaw, looking around the empty city, It was already dark and all the stores were closed. No one was around neither, except for drunken people who came out from the clubs and bars.

“Seijuurou!” Tetsuya cried, looking around hopelessly. He was lost. He had never felt so lost before. Tetsuya sat against a lamppost and crie into his knees.

“Hello there,” Tetsuya heard a woman’s voice. He looked up and saw a woman dressed in a leopard print shirt that looked really tight on her as it showed every shape of her sagging skin, with a really tight pants that looked as if it was going to burst any minute. Along with a pair of red stiletto.

“What are you doing here at this dead of the night? Aren’t your parents around?” the woman asked, Tetsuya only stared up at her for a moment. Red thick lipstick, curly perm hair, big round earring. And then Tetsuya answered with a shake of his head.

“Old folks abandoned you, huh?” she asked.

“I don’t know where my brother is.” Tetsuya sobbed.

“Is he older than you?” she asked

“Kind of… he’s my older twin.” Tetsuya answered.

“Stand up.” She ordered and Tetsuya slowly stood up, but Tetsuya didn’t managed to stand up fully on his own when the nails that pressed onto his jaw as the woman cupped his face with on hand and lift his face up. Tetsuya winced at the nail that dug sharply onto his delicate skin.

She looked down at him as she studied his face “My, what a pretty face you have… hmmm” she said with a consideration look. She then chuckled “I can just see how you’d grow up into…” she said more to herself.

“Well, come dear, I will help you find your brother.” She said and let go of Tetsuya’s face and stretch her hand out for his small ones, although it was more harsh and forced.

“You-you will help me?” Tetsuya asked hopefully, even though something was telling him to run away and not trust this woman. She smiled “Come,” she only said and pulled Tetsuya along. 

Tetsuya didn’t know where she was taking him but later, he felt more uneasy. He didn’t sense Seijuurou anywhere, no even a fade of his presence could be felt.

There were drunken men, flirting and making moves onto women with very little clothing for such weather. The smell of smoke and bitter alcohol was what made him to start protesting against the woman’s grip.

“Where are you taking me?” Tetsuya managed to say, fear was apparent in his voice, his eyes were darting here and there, like a cornered cat.

“Why, to your brother, of course.” She said.

Tetsuya didn’t believe her. He then began to tug away and pressed his feet onto the ground. She glared and began to pull Tetsuya forcefully.

“Let go of me!” Tetsuya cried in protest, another hand trying to push the woman’s hand away. Then a tight slap stung his cheeks, with teary eyes, he refused to stop.

“Hey!” a sharp call of a woman caught their attention. The woman look back and so did Tetsuya, there was a lady with dark brown hair, with soft long curls, wearing a thick winter coat, holding onto grocery bags marched her way towards them.

“Just what do you think you’re doing to this poor young boy?” she insisted, eyes staring at the woman into a dare.

The woman chuckled. “I was just helping this young boy look for his brother, you see he has a twin.”

“Don’t fool me! You’re bringing him into a brothel! That not where a child should be!” the lady then hissed.

“Just mind your own business—“

“Get your hands off the boy, now!” she ordered.

The woman snorted and stared back at her. “Try me.”

“Okay—Shige, take these bags for me, honey” she said as he dumped the groceries onto a small boy who had the same dark brown hair, tumbling a little as the bags were shoved into his small arms.

Tetsuya whimpered as his small body was pushed aside forcefully. Falling onto his side, he winced a little. Tetsuya had no clue what was going on, except that the mean woman and the lady were probably throwing some fits at each other behind him. He could hear some screams, and he could pretty much tell who was winning though.

“Hey,” a small boy, about his age then crouched down in front of Tetsuya. Tetsuya gasped and beckoned away slightly. The boy before him looked confused before breaking into a wide, friendly grin.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said. “Umm… I would shake your hand, but you see…. My hands are full…” he laughed “Uhm… my mom can be pretty scary sometimes, but she’s really nice, actually.” He continued on and Tetsuya only stared, still look defensive.

The boy before him looking around, seemed a little loss of words then smiled again. “I’m Shigehiro, Ogiwara Shigehiro. What’s your name?”

Tetsuya was silent. Although his eyes seemed to be less scared. That was progress, Shigehiro thought. It wasn’t easy for shy boy to open up to people.

He was about to open his mouth again when his mother came to them.

“Well,” she said and dusted her hands. She crouched down and patted Shigehiro’s head, who giggled at the affection. She turned to Tetsuya who was now staring wide eyes at the woman in front of him.

There was a motherly glow to her, soft, and gentle eyes that were just as kind as his mother’s. She smiled at him, “Hey, are you alright?” she asked softly.

Tetsuya didn’t respond, not a word, not even a nod. She chuckled.

“Let me help you up,” she said and helped Tetsuya up gently. She smells of coconut and nutmeg, which was comforting. She dusted his ragged clothing.

“Are you lost?” she asked and Tetsuya nodded slowly. She was about to speak but then she observed him, ragged clothes, dirt face, hair tussled and a little long for a boy. She looked at him sympathetically.

“You don’t have a home, do you?” she asked gently and Tetsuya nodded, tears beginning to swell in his big blue eyes.

“Oh,” she wiped his tears away and smiled. She stood up and reached her hand out towards Tetsuya, welcoming and kind.

“Let’s get you home.” She said. Tetsuya looked up at her, her brown eyes were gentle, and then at Shigehiro who was grinning widely.

Tetsuya then took her hand and followed them.

“My…My brother.” Tetsuya said finally. She looked down at him.

“I lost my brother.” Tetsuya sobbed.

**〆**


	2. Where We Were Clawed To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tetsuya and Seijuurou were separated and unable to feel one another's presence. Tetsuya was taken into a new loving family, while Seijuurou found himself in a unfamiliar place and a harsh life awaiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, y'all know this precious boye, [Manato (from Grimgar of Ash and Fantasy)? ](https://m.media-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BZWU0NDRjNGItZWFiZS00MTk2LTkyZTctYjRhYzY5YTlhYzIwXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTk1MjM3OTQ@._V1_.jpg)  
Well, remember this boy~
> 
> WARNING : Mention of self-harm ahead.

**〆**

Seijuurou blinked his eyes open, as his vision was a blur. Once his vision became clear, he looked around the unfamiliar room. Everything was foreign to him.

“Where is this place?” Seijuurou asked no one in particular.

“You’re awake, oh thank heavens.” A woman said in relief, Seijuurou looked at the woman approaching his bed. ‘Who is she?” Seijuurou wondered to himself. Again, what was going on?

The woman placed her hand on his cheeks to feel his temperature and smiled. “Your fever came down already.” She said. ‘I had a fever?” Seijuurou’s voice asked. His head throbbed as he pushed himself up. With the help of the woman to sit him up properly and he brought his hand up to his head where it throb. He felt a cloth around his head and he was more confused than he was before.

‘What happened?’ his voiced asked again and looked up at the woman who smiled at him warmly. She then helped unwrapped the bandage around Seijuurou’s head and checked the sides of his head where a wound was already healing.

“You’ve been asleep for days, I was afraid you were never going to wake up.” The woman said as she put the bandage on the table and looked back at Seijuurou with a sigh.

“I saw you a few nights ago under the rain beside the mini market, you were having such a high fever and brought you here instead for recovery. I had a doctor to tend to you, they told me you would be alright.” She explained and Seijuurou looked down in deep thought, struggling his mind to wrap around anything she even said.

“So tell me, what happened? Where are your parents?” she asked and waited expectantly but Seijuurou didn’t know how to answer when he doesn’t even know the answer himself.

He was clueless and he felt lost ‘what is going on?’ Seijuurou’s mind screamed frustratingly, the woman sighed.

“What’s your name, dear?” she asked and Seijuurou looked up at her “My… my name?” Seijuurou repeated the question softly and she nodded.

Seijuurou’s eyes searched, as his mind wandered almost nowhere. There was a voice however, a child’s voice that wasn’t his, ‘Sei…’ he heard it like a soft wisp. He then shook his head and looked up at the woman.

“I don’t know,” he answered truthfully.

**〆**

Tetsuya curled up at the corner against the wall on the bed, crying to himself. Shigehiro rest his chin on the edge of the bed as he watch with deep concern. He didn’t know what to do; whatever he did was almost hopeless. He had tried to make Tetsuya laugh, make him smile, offered to play but Tetsuya only rejected him and begin crying. He had asked him a couple of questions about his parents and brother, but he didn’t say much, only that he was looking for his brother and how much he needed to see him.

Shigehiro’s parents had took the poor boy in and told Shigehiro, their only son to watch over him and be kind to him while they looked for a way to help him, he didn’t know how they were going to do that. 

One night, Shigehiro’s father, Ogiwara Shuuichi came with a box of files and showed Tetsuya some photos of little boys his age, requesting him to identify them but Tetsuya recognized none of them.

Shigehiro barely slept within the week Tetsuya came into his home. He had let Tetsuya sleep on his bed while he slept on a futon on the floor. On nights he was awaken by little sobs. He’d sit up and watch the back of Tetsuya trembling. Shigehiro crawled to the bed, and stared some more.

His little mind was clueless, he felt pain and sympathy. It hurt him to see a nice boy his age crying like that. But he didn’t know what to do. Tetsuya wasn’t a girl in his class where he’d just offer some candy and they’d throw themselves onto him and declare best of friends.

He wanted to comfort Tetsuya, he wanted to let him know that it was alright, that it was safe in their house, that he could be his friend, that he was never alone.

With a deep breath of bravery, he reached out a nudge Tetsuya.

“Hey,” he whispered and then moved under the covers.

He blinked as the small boy with bright blue hair stirred to face him. His innocent face was painted with tears that stained his plump cheeks, eyes a little swollen from the tears he had poured.

Shigehiro smiled. The best comforting smile he could muster, with little effort he whispered “It’s going to be alright.”

**〆**

The orphanage was a foreign place to Seijuurou, everyone there was strange to him. Nobody seemed to like him, the kids would pick on him and call him names. Seijuurou wasn’t particularly weak, which was what he had first learned about himself. He wouldn’t curl in a corner and let them tease him and push to no end, he’d simply just stood still and turn away to a different direction. 

He hadn’t eaten in awhile and all he had for the rest of the day was only a piece of bread because the kids would steal his plate of food when the caretaker wasn’t looking and she’d assume that Seijuurou had eaten quickly. When she offered a refill, he’d timidly deny.

They made fun of him for his bright red hair and matching red eyes. They made fun of him who is nameless, he didn’t like the names the caretaker suggested, he hated all of it, they were either too feminine or strange.

The orphanage would have volunteers and charity givers over for a visit. They’d play with the kids, give them gift and share snacks, they’d hang out for the day and leave on the same night after a share of hearty meal. Seijuurou wasn’t particular in participating, he’d only greet and say nothing more as the other children often take the adult’s attention, when someone questioned about the quite boy with the red hair, they’d shrug and comment on how strange he was.

Then on one evening, while the children were playing and interacting with the adults that came to visit in the house, he was out by the yard on the grass and a shogi board, competing with himself. It was the only ‘toy’ that the children wouldn’t be bothered to snatch away from him.

A shadow fell upon him, blocking the sun light over the board. Seijuurou didn’t bother to look up; it was as though he was waiting for the shadow to kick the pieces on the board.

Instead, the shadow crouched down in front of him. The shadow belonged to a boy not much different in height and size from him, his brown hair was sticking out all over the place, it was as though he had played with a hair dryer and left it like that. A plain white T-shirt and khaki pants that showed his small patch of band-aid on his knee. Holding onto a lion soft toy as he gazed down onto the board. Then he looked up, startling Seijuurou, his eyes were big and round, adorable brown iris blinked at him.  
  
He’s cute.

Seijuurou hated him.

“What are you playing?” he asked him. Seijuurou blinked some more. This strange little boy sure didn’t know what personal space was.

The little boy then looked down again on the board then back up at Seijuurou. “Can I play?” he asked with such pure innocence.

Seijuurou blinked at him. “Can _you_ play?” he questioned back.

The boy blinked at the question as though it was an equation. Then he answered, “I don’t know.”

Seijuurou turned his attention back down at the board. He was even waiting for the shadow to leave, in fact he was expecting. But that didn’t happened, instead, the boy plopped his bottom on the grass. Seijuurou looked at the boy who grinned.

_Strange. _

“I’m not playing with you.” Seijuurou said bluntly.

“I know, but I can watch”

Seijuurou huffed in defeat and focused his eyes back to the pieces. He couldn’t see it but he felt the presence and stare and it made him rather uncomfortable. He looked back at the mousy haired boy. Brows creasing together.

“You’re staring.” Seijuurou said.

“Uh-huh”

“It’s weird”

“Oh…” the boy then blinked mechanically. There was a pause before Seijuurou’s lips cracked up to his eyes, chuckling.

The boy then blinked in confusion this time at Seijuurou. He shook his head and said, “That’s not what I meant”

“What did you mean?”

Seijuurou continued laughing, a small one. It was the first time he had ever smiled and laugh since he woke up in the orphanage. He shook his head dismissively. “You shouldn’t be out here” his eyes averted back to the shogi board in disappointment “It’s not fun here.”

“We can make it fun” the boy said and Seijuurou looked up at him.

The boy grinned and held out his lion plush, or more like shoving it just inches away from Seijuurou’s face. “He’s now a suspected convict!” the boy declared and sat the plush in the middle of the shogi board, messing the pieces.

“Now, we must investigate and have him questioned until he is proven innocent, or guilty.” The boy continued and looked at Seijuurou. Seijuurou only stared at him quizzically like the boy had turned mental.

“Ever played cops and lawyers?” the boy then asked, Seijuurou shook his head slowly.

“We make up a crime scene and then we investigate! I be the cop and you be the lawyer—because my dad’s a policemen! So I’ll tell you the details of the crime scene, and then you need to investigate by defending the convict—it’s like story telling, but arguing.” The boy explained with anticipated grind.

This boy was absolutely strange to Seijuurou, the made up role-playing game was odd but it was challenging by the way it sounds, so Seijuurou agreed to this new game he was invited to.

The two played what seemed to be timeless. It was the first time Seijuurou had his mind stimulated in such a way that he enjoyed. It was until sunset he was bought back to reality when a young man came out and called out to the young boy.

“Kou-tan” the boys paused and turn in midst of their role-playing game. The man approaching them had a lighter brown hair and eyes; they appeared gentle and almost motherly. He crouched down beside the young boy, they looked similar, only the man had a tidier hair. He looked at the plush then back at the boys.

“Playing cops and lawyers again, Kou-tan?” he asked warmly and the boy named Kou nodded. The man chuckled and ruffled his already messy hair and the boy giggled.

“I told you to not force other children to play cops and lawyers with you, didn’t I?”

“Bu-but, he’s enjoying it.” Kou said and turned to Seijuurou with uncertainty “R-right?” he asked and Seijuurou was taken aback, he guessed this boy who seemed carefree had a rather bitter experience beforehand.

Seijuurou only nodded and Kou beamed.

“I see,” the man chuckled “I’m sorry boys, but our time’s up, and we need to go home.” The man said and Seijuurou blinked at Kou in surprise. This boy wasn’t a new orphan. He had a home.

“Nng… but Manato-niichan, we were just getting to the best part! We’re so close!” Kou whined. Seijuurou looked at the man named Manato. Of course they looked similar, they’re brothers. Seijuurou felt a pang of disappointment.

“I’m sorry, Kou-tan. Our visits are limited. But maybe we’ll come here again on our next charity project, how’s that sound?” Manato asked and Kou beamed some more “Okay” he bounced.

Manato stood up and held his hand out; Kou took his plush and held his brother’s hand with the other. “What’s your name?” he finally asked.

Seijuurou was about to open his mouth to speak but the outburst of laughs and giggles from the window cut him off. “He doesn’t have a name, nameless!” one kid scoffed, the other kids beside him laughed.

Kou was confused and he looked back at Seijuurou who was only staring down.

“He hasn’t have a name yet,” the caretaker said to Manato, she sighed, “He didn’t like the names we suggested either.”

“He can’t be nameless forever” Manato said. The caretaker and Manato began their discussion as they made their way inside. Kou who was holding onto Manato’s hand only followed as he looked over his shoulders. Staring at Seijuurou who refuse to look up. He looked sad and angry, small hands clenched into a fist on his sides.

There was something enigmatic about this boy; he wasn’t like any other kids he had played with (more like tried to play with). He was smart and was able to play ‘cops and lawyers’ with him without a single hitch that they managed to open more plots and possibilities.

It didn’t matter to Kou that he doesn’t have a name. He was a boy who played with him and had fun with; he was a boy with ruby red hair, ruby red eyes, and thin lips. That was all he needed to know.

**  
〆**

Shigehiro didn’t know much about what went through the mind of Tetsuya. What he did know was that the boy began to smile a little more, spoke a little more, even laughed once. What was usually an untouched plate was now clean as they began to eat together in his room, which Shigehiro’s father suggested as a step to have Tetsuya warm up to them. It did work as Shigehiro brought Tetsuya down for the first time for dinner.

Tetsuya came out from Shigehiro’s room sometimes instead of cooping up inside. Yumi, Shigehiro’s mother took much in like with Tetsuya’s company in the house. He often helped with the little chores which was not required but Tetsuya did it anyway, soon he was led to the gardens which became Tetsuya’s favorite place while he waited for Shigehiro to come back from school. 

_School. _

Yumi and Shuuichi had discussed; Tetsuya needed to be in school and be around people his age. It didn’t take long to convince Shigehiro though; the boy was already bouncing up and down the sofa as they inquired him privately.

“Tetsuya!” Shigehiro cheered out loud and pulled Tetsuya who was hiding behind the staircase. Holding Tetsuya’s hands in his equally small ones, he smiled up very brightly then back at his parents who nodded to him.

“Tetsuya,” Yumi called gently, with a smile so sweet as always—except when she was nagging at Shigehiro every few times.

“Would you like to be an Ogiwara?” Shuuichi asked warmly.

Tetsuya was confused as he stared at them then at Shigehiro who was grinning so wide. “You’re going to be my new brother!” he exclaimed excitedly.

Yumi was the first to bring Tetsuya into a tight embrace when the Ogiwara first witness his smile that was so bright, Shuuichi had to convince Shigehiro he had dust in his eyes.

“Ogiwara hug!” Shigehiro cheered and threw his small body on top his father who was embracing his wife and new son.

Shigehiro was proud to announce to everyone in school that Tetsuya, was a new member of his family. “Ogiwara Kuroko Tetsuya” as Tetsuya was introduced. “But if he’s part of your family now, why does he still keep his own family name?” one of Shigehiro’s friend asked.

“Yea, it’s not like he has any of his own family anymore—“

“Don’t say that!” Shigehiro snapped at his friends. Stepping in front of Tetsuya defensively. “Don’t ever say that! He still has his own family—he…” Shigehiro paused, he was fuming and disappointed at his friends. He thought they’d accept Tetsuya regardless of where he came from. He looked at Tetsuya who had his head hug low, tears already falling to the ground. Tetsuya is his brother, his new family member and he was not going to let anyone hurt him. “You guys are mean! You don’t even know anything!” He chided at them. Grabbing Tetsuya’s hand, he glared at them. “We’re not friends anymore.” With that he pulled Tetsuya with him, away from everyone.

The nights were merrier with Tetsuya and Shigehiro sharing a room. The Ogiwara parents bought bunk beds for the boys, now with Shigehiro taking the top bunk and Tetsuya taking the bottom. The two often make a little den with blankets and they’d talk for hours and hours.

Tetsuya was open to Shigehiro, they’d share secrets and keep it like forbidden gems. One night Tetsuya told the story of how the branding on his left chest came to be. “That sounds painful” Shigehiro said wincing, clenching onto the flashlight. Tetsuya nodded. “It was, the pain wouldn’t go away for a few days. But it was fine after that.” He shrugged and continued to tell him about the long days and nights when he was in the streets with Seijuurou, how the twins struggled and kept each other safe, how their bond became much stronger.

“So you can feel him?” Shigehiro asked. “I could” Tetsuya corrected with a frown “Not anymore—I don’t know what happened—I—“ Tetsuya lips pursed tightly, tears clouded his eyes and Shigehiro laid his head on Tetsuya’s shoulder, comforting him.

“We’ll find him!” Shigehiro said. He squeezed Tetsuya’s shoulders, assuring him as he stared straight into Tetsuya’s eyes, with a determine nod he continued “If you could find him many times that time, you can find him again, this time I’ll help!”

Tetsuya sobbed, “You will?” and Shigehiro nodded.

They called it a night and Shigehiro turned off the flashlight before climbing onto his bed. Snuggling into the soft quilt, sighing in content while staring up at the ceiling where the soft glow from their lava lamp danced slowly.

“Hey, Tetsu?”

“Mm?”

Shigehiro paused for a moment.

“Do you think he’ll like me? Seijuurou?”

Tetsuya felt himself smile. “Of course.”

“Yes!” Shigehiro grinned to himself before drifting to sleep with a huge wide smile.

Tetsuya’s mind began to wander, he had an idea, and it was going to hurt.

**〆**

Seijuurou felt like clawing his head. The dreams, the voice, the foggy memories that haunted him every night, they were merciless. He tried to recall the last memories he had of himself, he tried to remember whose voice that kept ringing in his ears belonged to, he tried chase after the dreams that faded as soon as he woke. It hurts him, feeling as though he had lost something, longing for something that he doesn’t know of.

“I don’t know!” he’d said for the millionth time to the child psychiatrist.

“Just stop!” he’d begged the adults, “We are only trying to help you” they’d say and he’d shook his head, covering his ears, shaking away their voices that muffled through.

“Stop!” he’d squeeze his eyes shut. “Let me go!” he’d shove their hands away.

It didn’t take long for them to give up. Seijuurou would then run out from the consultation room when he was excused.

‘Sei…’ he’d hear a small voice whimper. It ached him. He’d clench his chest at night, silently holding onto the whimpers that were begging to be let out. With pursed lips and squeezed eyes, he held onto his breath tightly, not allowing a single sob escape.

In a hush gasp, he’d awake one night. Hands reaching out into empty space. While he was conscious, his mind desperately recollecting his dream, a familiar feeling clouding his chest, but they were slipping away quickly, like wind carrying ashes.

He couldn’t grasp everything but a name that stayed in his lips.

The caretaker didn’t know what had happened. All she knew was that she heard the boys laughing and playing until she heard a loud thud and gasps and screams. She rushed to the hallway where the kids were gathered under the staircase, whispering and gasping. 

She ushered some of them to make way and to her horror, was one of the boy, crying and screaming in agony on the floor, holding onto his leg.

“He did it!” one boy said and pointed. Some of the children dare not look; they wore a frightened look as though they had been cornered like little lambs that were rounded by wolves. They stood close to her and she looked up at the stairs; there stood Seijuurou, heterochromatic eyes staring down at the crying boy in distain.

The caretaker felt her spine and chest froze that it made every little strands of her hair stood up. She turned pale as the child stood before her turned to look at her. Seijuurou said nothing.

After that, no boys dared to pick on him. Even meals made their stomach turn whenever he was around. The kids were afraid of him, let alone his piercing eyes that threatened them endlessly. From then on, he was the boy whom they dare not mention.

Seijuurou sat by the window overlooking the backyard, staring at the leafless tree where he once played shogi by himself, and once came a boy who played ‘cops and lawyers’ with him. That was of course three weeks ago. He grimaced at the distant memory, it disgusted him somehow.

A man in a suit came into the orphanage. He wasn’t particularly friendly, neither were his body guards matching black suits and sunglasses. He’d approach every one of the boys and asked them a question or two, or stare down at them in silent judgment, they were could only freeze under his sight and squirm. Then his eyes laid on a lone boy with ruby red hair sitting by the window.

The boy turned his head when he heard someone approaching him, he looked up and sized the man. The child observed him; he was in fine looking suit with shin black shoes, he looked rather dandy, his hair was almost as red as his but his eyes were something else; they were charming but mysteriously dark.

“All alone?” the man asked the child who nodded without looking away, his eyes weren’t shifty like the other kids, golden and red eyes were as steady as a lion’s. The man seemed impressed by it. The child’s eyes shifted else where and he followed his line of sight; behind him were a group of boys hiding behind the walls as he spied on them but they weren’t looking at the man, they were looking at the boy and they quickly scrambled away.

The man turned back to the boy and the boy looked back at him. The man smiled “What’s your name, boy?” the child was quiet. The child could think for a moment, but there was nothing for him to think about. No one had once mention his name or call him, ‘darling’ and ‘sweetie’ were once the caretakers way of speaking to him until that day. However, there was a name that he managed to hold onto, the whispers he had heard, the dreams that he had failed to recollect, but there was a name, which he held on to.

“Seijuurou” the child said.  


**〆**

Shigehiro woke up in his dark shared room with Tetsuya. Drowsy eyes blinking in the dancing lights in the dark. The sun wasn’t out yet, and the singing grasshoppers told him it was still night time. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he sat up and looked around. There was something that was hushed that he heard, he couldn’t really tell it was soft- so very soft that it was barely even there.

“Tetsu?” he called groggily but there was no response. He pulled his quilt over and climbed down the bed. The bunk beneath was empty. He searched around and he heard it again, very hushed. Like little sobs, gasps that passed through.

Shigehiro walked over to the door and the hush whimper and gasp were a bit more audible as he opened the door. The hallway was dark with only the dim light coming from the bathroom.

“Tetsu?” he called out softly and walked out towards the bathroom, the sobs and whimpers were much clearer. It sounded much more painful, more frustrating, the hiss between sobs made his heart race.

“Tetsuya” he called out louder and opened the bathroom door. He gasped and choked a scream. Shigehiro lost his balance and fell hard onto the floor. Eyes wide in horror, his whole body shook in spiking cold.

“Tetsuya! What are you doing?!” Shigehiro screamed. Bringing his body to move was a tough task, pins and needles filtered all through his sensations. He desperately crawled on the cold tiles, sticky scarlet painted his pajama pants and hands.

“Shi-Shige—“ Tetsuya managed a sob. Shigehiro’s hands were shaky as he grabbed the penknife from Tetsuya’s bloodied hands. He inspected Tetsuya in horror; there were cuts, cuts here and there—all over his pale arms and hands, blood was sticky against his palms. His heart was racing so fast he couldn’t process anything that entered his vision.

“I—I can’t feel him—“ Tetsuya sobbed.

Shigehiro didn’t move even when his mother screamed behind him and the gasp of his father. Everything was swirling around him, he was deaf to everything, and his body was limp as his father carried him.

Shigehiro followed everything through like a dream. The hush comfort from his parents didn’t go through him either. The stickiness of blood didn’t leave his sensation after his father cleaned him up and changed his clothes. The bright lights of the hospital didn’t falter his trance either.

It was only when the brothers were alone on the patients bed; where Tetsuya laid with bandages wrapped around his arms, with Shigehiro cuddled close beside Tetsuya, curling and sobbing.

“Why” he sobbed. Tears soaking the little where the side of his face was lying. “Why did you do that?” he asked between sobs. There was no response, only Tetsuya’s hand clenching tight.

“Do-don’t like us anymore?” he asked and Tetsuya gasped silently. Shigehiro sat up and stared at Tetsuya, cheeks completely wet with streaming tears. “I thought you like being with us”

“No—I—“ Tetsuya pursed his lips. Eyes unable to look up, his chest swelled with guilt. “I just wanted him to come…” Tetsuya said softly. “He usually does… when I’m hurt… when he was. We…” Tetsuya broke into tears “I just wanted him to come…”

“Tetsuya,” Shigehiro cried along and cuddled beside Tetsuya, stretching his arm to embrace his brother.

“I didn’t mean to make mama and papa sad—I didn’t want you to be sad—I’m sorry. I’m sorry Shige.”

“We’ll find him, I promise! When we’re bigger and smarter! We’ll be a team! I promise you, Tetsuya.”

Tetsuya whimpered. Finally he nodded and squeezed onto Shigehiro’s comforting arm.

**〆**

_“Pull the trigger” _

_It was an order and Seijuurou brought the pistol up in a steady aim, it was a mechanical response since he had been trained in the mansion. The basement was musky and dusty. The air was dense and the smell of blood still lingered in the cement. The silence and echo in the basement was tormenting in a way that he was used to. _

_His thumb reached the hammer of the gun, the rotating cylinder clicked as the new round of ammunition came in line with the barrel. He stared at the man before him; arms bound behind him on the chair, he was beaten up, and his eyes were furious and desperate all the same. _

_Then he looked at Seijuurou. _

_Their eyes met and the other’s eyes widen in recognition, they turned soft and gentle. “I-I know you…” he said, a gasp left Seijuurou’s lips. _

_It was as though he was snapped from hypnosis. His mind swirled, his body felt light and heavy at the same time, his consciousness was wary and unstable. Everything seemed to flash before him; dust of memories that he last remembered, the clogged emotions he refused to hold onto. _

_‘It shouldn’t mean anything now.’ _

Seijuurou jolted up, grunting and clutching his bandaged head as his head throbbed within his skull. Squeezing his eyes for his pain to subside. The heavy door creaked open and a familiar gentle voice greeted him as footsteps approached him. “Good, you’re awake” he said, placing the tray on the bedside. Seijuurou felt the edge of the bed sunk as he brought his hand down and lift his head slowly.

Mibuchi Reo, a slender teenager with long black hair that reached his chin with two strands falling down to his eyes. His eyes were gentle despite the mysteriousness; perhaps the outstandingly long eyelashes made him look that way.

Mibuchi chuckled to the back of his hand, “My, my, don’t need to be so cold, Sei-chan.”

“Oi,” a gruffer voice greeted nonchalantly. Seijuurou looked up; standing by the opened door, was a teenager no older than Mibuchi with shorter black hair and parted bangs. Nijimura Shuzou, he snarled as he bit into the red apple in his hands. Seijuurou didn’t fail to return a sharp glare.

Mibuchi chuckled, “Seemed like you didn’t hurt your head too bad, Sei-chan. We were betting whether you’d lose your memory—“

“Seems like you didn’t, hmp. Lucky.”

Mibuchi glared at Nijimura before turning back to Seijuurou with his ever-warm smile “Well, I bet you’d have your head still intact. So I guess I win.” Tilting his head in triumph. Nijimura grunted his complains into his apple.

“Oh go cry about it to Tepp—“

“—Shut up nun face!” Nijimura spat, failing to control his flushed face that reached his ears. Mibuchi only snickered and Nijimura sputtered more insults and threats. Seijuurou only winced at the noise troubling his head further until someone else came from the hallway, pausing Nijimura’s randomized insults.

“Hey, hey, what’s with the noise? You’re going to wake—_oh_, you’re awake” a teenager with short brown hair, framing his dark brown eyes that were warm and kind. Kiyoshi Teppei was much more taller than Nijimura, he smiled at Seijuurou upon seeing him. “Feeling any better?”

Seijuurou remained silent, Kiyoshi chuckled “You must be worried, huh?” the statement took Mibuchi and Nijimura by surprise. Seijuurou’s eye contact remained still. Kiyoshi smiled “Kagami’s awake, you can visit him once you’re feeling better. He’s two rooms down.” Kiyoshi assured before nodding and made his leave.

Nijimura who has now calmed from his blushing outburst smirked at Seijuurou “Get better soon, kid. Oh, and by the way,” Nijimura looked at him over his shoulder “Welcome to the mansion. Remember everything I told you. This is where everything begins.” He left and closed the door after him.

Mibuchi sighed and uncapped the medicine bottle from the tray he brought. “You know, Sei-chan.” He begin “We don’t know what goes on your mind. But we know you’re lost and confused, unlike some of the rest of us, we don’t really have anywhere to go to, you know.” Seijuurou was silent, he only listened and stared at Mibuchi. There were very few teenagers and children which of whom Seijuurou hold no bitter grudge against, and Mibuchi was one of them who Seijuurou look up to.

“What am I saying right? We’re all orphans, unwanted… or simply taken away from what we once had.” Mibuchi breathed in calmly “But still, we know our place here, whether we want to or not, it's not like we have a choice. But you, you seem to belong somewhere,” he laughed dryly “Sounds like a cynical joke, but truly, Sei-chan.” Mibuchi held Seijuurou’s small hands, in a gentle squeeze he smiled “I hope you find whatever it is you were looking for, but in the mean time,” Mibuchi’s long slender hands caressed Seijuurou’s pale cheeks “I will take care of you.”

**〆**  
  


“Tetsu,” Tetsuya whipped behind from the window, Shigehiro was grinning at him from the entrance and entered the empty room that was once their shared bedroom.

“Are you okay?” he asked and Tetsuya nodded but his falling eyes say other wise. Shigehiro was no mind reader, but he could read Tetsuya in a whim. After all, they had grown incredibly close through the years.

Shigehiro threw his arm around Tetsuya, assuring him comfort. “The world isn’t _that_ big you know.” It was indeed that Shigehiro knew exactly what was on Tetsuya’s mind; his concerns, his wishes, his hope, and everything unspoken. “We could you know, do some digging in this city. We could find something,” Shigehiro shrugged “Who knows, right?” he grinned and Tetsuya breathed a smile.

“Shige,”

“Yep?”

“We’re twelve. What can we possibly do?”

“Pfftt—try us! We’re the best duo in existence, we’re like Mario and Luigi—or Sherlock and Watsons—or-or maybe Batman and Robin!”

Tetsuya snickered and allowed himself to be pulled by his brother whose arm’s still slung over his shoulders.

“Oh I know—Jekyll and Hyde!” Shigehiro continued as they went downstairs. At that point Tetsuya paused, “Shige, you do know Hyde tried to kill Jekyll, right?”

“Oh…”

“Also, they are one person, not exactly a duo.”

“Sherlock and Watsons it is! Can I be Sherlock? Can I?”

“What are you boys on about?” their mother asked, “—Nothing” Tetsuya and Shigehiro answered in unison. 

The boys got into the back seat and exchanged looks and snorted their laughs in. After their mother got into the car and pressed in her seatbelt, the car began to move as Tetsuya looked out the window, he felt a warn hand squeezing onto his. He looked down at his hand which was fair and pale, the scars years ago had completely fade.

“We’re on this together, okay?” Shigehiro assured him determinedly. Tetsuya smiled and nodded, squeezing the hand in return.

**〆**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @@ ugh it's basically two chapters long of prologue LOL. 
> 
> Real stuff starts next chapter onwards :D
> 
> Yes, Kou-tan is precious little Kouki <3  
Also, yes, I ship Kiyoshi & Nijimura because last game mangga.
> 
> Side note; I don't do edits or have a beta reader (I don't actually plan to have one either because of my busy schedules) and errors would be all over the place >< so I apologise for any mistakes.  
And thanks again to the precious one who spotted my error last chapter XD I lub you~ you know who you are~


	3. Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigehiro and Tetsuya resumed their search for Tetsuya's twin.  
Furihata Kouki struggles to confront his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this is story driven, there will be a lot more going on than Kagami, Kuroko, Akashi and Furihata. Ogiwara, Sakurai, Kasamatsu, Kise have some connected stories here too so there will be a lot of them. Takao's role will be a lot more soon too. Hence, the title, because they're all connected.  
(*cough cough* might be more AkaFuri though *cough* they have some deep shit going on.)
> 
> ^^;; also, sorry for any on coming errors~ hesitate not, to lemme know :D
> 
> p/s : The way their names are referred to won't be too confusing right? I mean man... I've been boggling on how I should write them, but I do switch them sometimes because it feels more natural for me sometimes, I donno. ^^ I'm open to suggestion on this though.

Cold water splashed his face. Shallow gasps escaped his parted lips as his fingers clenched the porcelain basin. He closed his eyes as he let his heart rate slow down, and force his chest to steady his breaths. Every inhale and exhale, he let his body calm down to reality. The night was silent, the echo from the running tab was all there is to ease the tense.

"K-Kou,"

He looked over his shoulder and met eyes with his cousin. Brown eyes staring back at him so concernedly. "Are… are you—" 

"Yea," Furihata said, knowing what his cousin wanted to ask but was hesitant to, especially when he knew the reason behind it. He tried to smile assuringly, but barely a twitch to his lips. "It's alright, Ryou. It's just…" he breathed "A bad dream… is all." 

Sakurai's eyes softened. He only looked at him for a moment before deciding. "I'll heat up the water, yea?" Furihata nodded and Sakurai gave him one last look before disappearing into the dark room. Furihata turned back to sink and closed the tap. He stepped out into their shared room, now the room was softly lit by the bedside lamp instead of the ceiling light. A tinge of guilt bit at him, it has always been like this whenever he had woken up from a bad dream or when he was simply up from bed because he couldn't sleep. Sakurai would be up, as though by instinct if not a light sleeper. 

Sakurai smiled at him from the mini kitchen counter of their shared room. He sat on his bed and looked around their dorm room. They had just moved into campus the day before, a medium sized room, enough to fit two beds, two sets of study desks, two closets, and a very small kitchen beside the one bathroom. The A/C was on which made little sounds of rattles and hums, which was alright. Everything was nice and cozy, despite his recent trauma. 

Sakurai returned to his side with a mug of tea, Furihata mumbled a thanks and took the warm mug in his hands. Sakurai didn't make a cup for himself, so he just sat beside his cousin in comfortable silence. They stayed like that for some minutes, Furihata sipping the chamomile tea, Sakurai remained silent and unmoving. 

"You don't need to feel bad you know." Sakurai said and yawned softly. Furihata scoffed "Says the one who apologises a lot." Sakurai rubbed his left eye "Sorry_ ." _

"...It's okay if you want to stay home, you know, I'm—"

"— it's not fine!" Furihata's shoulder jolted at the sudden raise of voice. He blinked and stared at his cousin, he felt the frustration in him. Sakuai then softened, tensed shoulders shrunk. "So-sorry." He whispered and sighed. "We're family, Kouki." He looked up at his cousin, brown eyes met with intent and smiled solemnly. "And I'm here for you, always. So I'm sorry, you're going to have a hard time getting rid of me."

Furihata stared at him for a moment. And soon, both smiled and broke into soft laughter. "You should get some sleep." 

"Me? You're the one getting up at four in the morning. I sleep like a baby." 

"I'm not the one whose first class starts at nine in the morning." Furihata retorted.

"Point taken."

Furihata bumped his shoulder lightly against him. "I'll be in bed shortly, I promise. And you're right, chamomile does make us sleepy." Sakurai exhaled and clapped Furihata's lap. "Good night, Kouki." Sakurai got up, moved to his bed and tucked himself in. Furihata only watched his cousin from the opposite side of the bed. The lump breathing in and out steadily. He smiled, Sakurai does sleep like a baby. Furihata let out a long sigh, feeling more at ease and relaxed to get his remaining rest. 

**〆 **

  
  


Ogiwara grunted, eyes furrowed as he felt the bump while in his slumber. He pulled his blanket close beneath his chin and tossed the other way. 

"Get up, Shige'." Kuroko said but to no avail did his brother stir. 

"_ You _ get up." Ogiwara retorted childishly. Twenty one and he has yet to grow out of his habits, not that Kuroko or even their parents expected him to anytime.

Heavy sigh. "I am up." 

Ogiwara grumbled incoherently. "Shige, my first class starts at nine, it's already eight." Kuroko said again. 

There was silence for a moment, as though the sleepy head was doing some drunken time calculation in his head. "But mine doesn't start until twelve." 

"And you'd still be asleep by then. Come on, get up, before I get mom on the pho—" Shigehiro sat straight up suddenly, glaring daggers at his brother. Dark brown hair ruffled, face slumped, tired and childishly grumpy. "And they said I was the evil one." Shigehiro snarled uncharacteristically. Kuroko gave a throaty laugh. Unlike his brother, he was up and dressed and only amidst of brushing his teeth. With his other hand, he held out a toothbrush prepped with toothpaste on its bristles. Shigehiro groaned and grabbed the toothbrush and began brushing his teeth. He tossed his blankets aside and got up from bed. 

"If we still have time, I'd want us to get breakfast together." Kuroko said before spitting out the foam into the sink and started rinsing his mouth. Shigehiro showed up beside him. When Kuroko stood up and stared at the mirror, Ogiwara grinned with a foamy mouth through their reflection before spitting it out and rinsed his mouth. With fresh minty breath, he grinned at their reflection side by side. Age had done them both quite well, both had grown to be very charming and Tetsuya wasn't scrawny and petite when he was first found by the Ogiwara family, but he was slender and average built, one would have mistaken him as a high school teenager despite being twenty one. His big blue eyes were innocent and stoic as always. Beside him, Shigehiro seemed to have drained all the growth spurt, because he was slightly more built and stood twelve inch taller than his brother. 

"Wanna head down to Maji?" Ogiwara suggested. Kuroko smiled "Yea. And I'll have one milkshake to go too." Ogiwara gawked at him as he walked out. "How many milkshakes could you possibly need in the morning?" 

At exactly eight twenty, the brothers went to Maji's which was only two blocks away from campus across the street. After both had ordered their set meals, with extra milk shake for Kuroko who intends to order another after. "That's like two trucks of sugar." Ogiwara commented before a bite off his burger. Kuroko frowned at his brother's tray which became a dumping ground for the pickles and tomatoes from his burger. "Shige, you should eat your vegetables. Mom said you've been lacking the vitamins." 

"Mom's not here." Ogiwara said between mouthfuls. 

"Mm," Kuroko disregards him nonchalantly. The camera's shutter sound had Ogiwara pause mid bite and eyed his brother opposite him. "You did not." 

The signature chime of their family group chat told him otherwise. He narrowed his eyes at Kuroko. For revenge, he snapped a shot of Kuroko sipping his large cup of milk shake, with a clear view of another one on his tray. Ogiwara cackled and sent the snap to their family chat. "And now we're even." He declared proudly. After that, both their phones chimed simultaneously. Both looked down at their message and soured. "And now we're equally doomed." 

"This is your fault, Shige. I was the good child." Kuroko pocketed his phone. Ogiwara rolled his eyes. "Oh _ please _ , _ you _ were the mastermind behind all the pranks we did on Christmas _ and _ new years, remember when Uncle Shuuhei came to visit after our senior year?" The brother laughed quietly as though the two of them were sneaking in a secret. "His children were the worst." 

"Awful!" Ogiwara agreed. Kuroko chuckled in return.

The brothers sat in comfortable silence, eating their meals and enjoyed the company of the other. They have never fought if not ever. They weren't bonded by blood, but they were inseparable. It amazes their parents how the two boys could get along so well and come love one another so dearly. After Ogiwara had chewed the last of his burger and crumpled the wrapping, he asked "Hey, Tetsu…" Kuroko hummed in response. 

"What're your schedule like today?" 

Kuroko fished out his phone and checked his schedule. His lips released the straw "Just two today, ends at eleven fifty. Next starts at four thirty. Why?" Ogiwara leaned over with an expectant look, brown eyes brewing with rascality. "Mine's at two. Wanna do some, I don't know, digging around? Before our next class?" 

Kuroko sigh as he knew what his brother meant. He looked down, unsure of it himself. "I don't know. Shige, I—" 

"Oh c'mon." Shigehiro encouraged a smile. He had seen the look on Kuroko's face many times before: when he had felt loss, when his hopes of finding his twin had worn down. Their parents had stopped searching after awhile ever since they had officially adopted Kuroko Tetsuya into the family. The brothers though, they hadn't stopped despite never getting near anywhere with their search. Ogiwara was persistent, and through it all he had encouraged Tetsuya to never give up searching, they were brothers and Ogiwara wouldn't mind having another one too. 

"We're _ much _ older now, and mom and dad aren't here. We're like miles apart. I'm telling you, Tetsuya, we can do more digging, and I'm talking: illegal." 

Kuroko gave him an unamused look "How illegal could it be?" 

Ogiwara tried to vomit out some convincing answers but he got nothing "No idea. You're right, mom raised us too well. But, worry not! We'll think of something." He grinned and took Kuroko's hand in his. "We'll get somewhere."

Kuroko took shaky breaths. When he decided he smiled and turned his palm upside to squeeze Ogiwara's "Alright. But nothing illegal." Ogiwara gave a defeating groan. "Fine."

Kuroko pushed his chair back and took his milkshake along "I have fifteen minutes 'til class starts. We'll meet in the middle?" 

"Meet you in the middle." Ogiwara grinned. Kuroko gave Ogiwara his fries and patted him on the shoulders before leaving "See you." 

"See you!" Ogiwara grinned. With lots of time in his hands before his afternoon class, he decided to use his time to play Stardew Valley installed in his phone. With his earphones in his ears to drown out the crowd, he minded his own business while occasionally looking up to his surroundings. 

There was one particular red head that caught his attention longer than intended. He was tall and built, who was also carrying a pile of burgers on his tray from the counter, making his way for any of the tables on Ogiwara's side. Ogiwara watched him until the other made eye contact, his eyes were fierce and bold. Calmly, as though he hadn't forgotten how to breathe, he looked back down on his phone and presumed to mine the stones in his game. The redhead passed by him, and Ogiwara began screaming in his head. _ Are those eyebrows for real? _

Behind him, he could hear the stranger's footsteps and heard the tray propped onto a table followed by the scrape of the chair against the floor. Being seated by the window, he tried to spy using the reflection despite the brightness outside and managed to make out the figure of the stranger from the window. _ Ehhh? Those burgers are for himself? What the _ — _ and he's looking at me. _ Ogiwara snapped his head back to his phone. 

Self engaging had never felt so difficult before, perhaps it was because the stranger behind him had a strong presence. It was fiercely disturbing like a tiger stalking him behind thick bushes. Although really, the stranger was looking into space out the window while chewing his already second burger from the bunch on his tray. 

With the pressure, Ogiwara checked the time on his phone. He was calm at first, until he realised it was six minutes to twelve. He grabbed his bag and rushed out of Maji.

Good thing the first class of the semester was calculus, he hated calculus, so calculus be damned. But then he remembered that his attendance was one of the vital aspects for him to get a passing grade and he does not want to risk a bad grade. So he ended up sprinting like three alpha lions were chasing after him at a safari. He barged through the double doors of the auditorium, and every head in class turned to him. Panting heavily to catch his breath, he finally stood up straight while still taking in big breaths and approached the standing Professor who had to pause his lecture. 

"I'm—I'm sorry, I— Wow" Ogiwara had to pause to thoroughly look at his Professor because this wasn't some old dude and whitewashed hair and oversized trousers. He looked like someone just pulled him out from one of those princess's books and snatched the prince as a lecturer. Blond slick hair and… very bold eyebrows. If Ogiwara was up to joke, he'd say he'll be keeping scores for the amount of weird eyebrows he was seeing. "Sorry, Mr…" Ogiwara dragged himself, unable to remember the professor's name "Smith." the professor said calmly. 

"And you must be, Ogiwara Shigehiro. Ah" he took a glance at the list of student names before referring to the late comer. "You have impressive achievements in your records, I remember." Ogiwara gave a meek smile and dry laugh, Mr Smith looked up at the clock then back at the student who had his head hung low, obviously guilty. 

"You will be excused for being twenty minutes late. Just for this one and first time. Don't ever let me see this happen again, Ogiwara." 

"Yes. Thank you. First and only. Totally remember that. Not gonna happen again." Ogiwara nodded and bowed. Mr Smith nodded his head towards the other students for a seat to which Ogiwara stared at the crowd of over roughly three hundred students, when he spotted one he jogged to the steps and had to excuse himself through, while the lecture continued where it had left off. 

Ogiwara dropped his bag on the floor beside him. He grinned at the student beside him, brown hair shades lighter with wide innocent looking eyes. "Hey," Ogiwara whispered, and the other smiled back. 

"I'm Ogi—"

"—wara Shigehiro." The other laughed soundlessly. "We've heard." Ogiwara sheepishly scratched his nape. 

"I'm Furihata Kouki." He smiled "Nice to meet you." 

Ogiwara grinned back. 

"So, what did I miss?" 

  
  


**〆**

  
  


Furihata learned a few things about his fellow classmate, Ogiwara Shigehiro who was a major in computer engineering, and being a major in automotive engineering, they would be sharing a few more classes together. Ogiwara was friendly and cheerful which reminded him of another friend of his, but thankfully he wasn't obnoxious like said friend. The two became quick friends and chatted after class on their way out. 

With the students crowding out from their classes, the chattering noise and laughter didn't quite drown out a call from the sea of them. "Oi! Kou-chan!" 

Furihata halted in the middle of their conversation to look around. An arm draped over his shoulders. "Ka-Kazunari." Furihata looked at his friend with sheer surprise. Not that his bright and cheeky smile was a shock, but he hadn't seen his childhood friend for sometime since high school. With their older brothers being best friends, they naturally got along and played together. When Furihata moved away in middle school, they lost contact but got back in touch again when their high schools had a basketball practice match together. 

Takao grinned gleefully at him "Found you!" 

Furihata looked at Ogiwara apologetically "So-sorry, Ogiwara-kun." Takao realised another's company, he gave a rueful and friendly grind. "Eh— Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to be rude. Takao Kazunari, I'm in communications, journalism specifically , our department is just a block from yours. You don't happen to be obsessed with trains are you?" 

"You're always rude." Furihata muttered tiredly. Takao glared at him and was about to bicker in his defence but Ogiwara quickly waved it off "It's cool! I have to be somewhere anyway. Nice to meet you Takao, Ogiwara Shigehiro, let's hang out sometime." He smiled kindly and nodded to Takao then waved to Furihata "See ya, Furi!" 

As arranged with Tetsuya, Ogiwara headed straight for the east wing. Takao kept his grin until Ogiwara was lost in the crowd.

"He looks nice." Takao said, before Furihata had the chance to respond, Takao was already rambling away "Anyway, did you grow your hair out? Looks nice. I didn't see Ryou anywhere, kinda miss him too. Anyway, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about, got a minute? Let's go somewhere private." Furihata jerked when Takao grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him along. 

Takao pulled him where it was less crowded on a connecting bridge between the arts and science department. Takao huffed and leaned over the railings, arms dangling lazily. "Been a while, I really missed you." 

Furihata chuckled "It's not like we don't talk anymore." 

Takao narrowed his eyes at him "_ Barely _. You ghost at least eighty percent of the time, you still haven't even seen the latest meme I sent you." He complained. Furihata huffed "If it makes you feel better, I do check on your messages." 

Takao gawked at him "You _ saw _ my messages and _ still _ ignored me? That's a chunk of salt, Kou-chan!" Takao cried. Furihata was left to awkwardly soothe his friend because his whines were gaining unwanted looks which was uncomfortable. 

"I met up with Kasamatsu" Takao began after his childish commotion had stopped. The name had garnered Furihata's shock and attention "Yukio?" Takao nodded and added "He's here." 

Furihata smiled despite his confusion"Really? He hadn't told me anything. I thought he was finishing his masters in France, why all of the sudden?" 

"Same reason that I wanted to talk to you about." 

Silence caught Furihata's throat. Takao had always been cheery and good laughs, rarely had he ever gone without stretching his lips eye to eye. But this time, there was an unreadable expression painted on him, one Furihata don't remember seeing on his face. His hawk like eyes swept to Furihata, the gaze made his spine run cold. "Kouki, do you know who else goes here?" 

Furihata didn't answer, Takao didn't expect him to either "_ The _ clan. A few of the children are here. Kasamatsu thinks he's getting closer to finding out more about the clan. Apparently, he got one of the kids to spy for him and—"

"What are you getting at?" Furihata interrupted him. It wasn't a strange sort of feeling to Furihata, as though his surroundings was closing in and spiraling in the corners of his vision. It was a sickening feeling, his gut a twisting in his mind like concealed screaming, screaming to him of things he didn't want to know, afraid of what he thought could be right. 

Takao raised himself, resting his forearms on the railings. "Kasamatsu's been investigating." Takao sighed "You know our brothers had been working on this for a very long time. My brother hasn't stopped, not even… ever since." Takao swallowed before continuing "And now that I'm helping my brother and Kasamatsu too, I thought you'd like to join us." 

Furihata stared at Takao. He had a bitter look and Takao wasn't feeling comfortable under those gaze as well, but he was determined and stubborn. Which was what Furihata hated about him. "Is that why you came all the way here? Just to talk about that?" 

Takao tried to smile and laugh to lighten the atmosphere between them, but it was too straining even for a guy like him. "Ko-Kou-chan, that's hurtful, do you think so lowly of me? And I study here too, have some faith in me."

"I did. And I expected you to not talk me into this any more." Furihata tried not to snap. "I'm glad you're following in our broth… your brother's footsteps. You'll do great. But please, leave me out of this." 

"Listen, Kou-chan—"

"We're not going anywhere with this conversation. So I suggest you stop playing detective." he looked back at Takao "I'm happy for you, Kazunari, but don't go _ there _. You know what happens." His voice was small and soft, almost begging as he said it. 

  
  


**〆**

  
  


"So what are we actually doing?" Kuroko finally asked his brother. They had been walking in the three level library for about a good forty five minutes, aimlessly. For some reason, every schools they have attended, the boys always ended up in the library to search for some kind of clue, they ended up people watching, even looking at the names written on the borrowed list in every books in the library. The 'Seijuurou' they have found weren't the twin they were looking for, barely even close to his description. And those with 'Kuroko' as a surname were just as far off. 

"I don't know. The library just seems… like a place of answers." Ogiwara shrugged. "It's like a perfect place for some hidden stuff, for some clues… you know I'm beginning to think we aren't looking close enough." Ogiwara began to theorise, pinching his chin in a thoughtful manner. 

Kuroko pulled out a random book by the shelf and skimmed the borrowing card. There were names of foreign students too. He then placed the book back. "How close?" 

"You know," Ogiwara spun around, facing his brother. "People do stuff in the library. Maybe we have to be a little more stealthy." 

"This is a library. If we plan to stalk people with some shady information, I'd go to the alley." 

"Aha, _ that's _ what they want people.to think, but what they _ really _ do is go with the least suspecting place. Where else would it be if not the library?" 

"...an abandoned warehouse." 

"Weren't you the one who said nothing illegal?"

Tetsuya sighed. Ogiwara held the other's sides and shook him gently "We will get somewhere, besides this isn't some boring school library. We're in a league researching university library, they store loads of stuff, reports, archives— Oh you know, I heard that they even have old leather bound archives and I'm talking: human skin." Ogiwara was filled with excitement that was honestly, quite disturbing if Tetsuya were to say, more than he was comfortable with. 

"Even if they do have it, it would be off limits, reasonably. And it would be illegal, and we can get expelled." Tetsuya said in a lower volume, reminding Ogiwara that they had to keep their voices down. 

"Yea, yea, I know. But not if we're not caught. It's like _ tiny _ illegal"

Kuroko exhaled, face exasperated, he wanted to call out on his brother's odd antics but he was already examining the spines of the books of the shelf. "Libraries are known for its mysteries. I mean this building, was built in mid seventeenth century, and ancient people have a thing with secret passages, like they are obsessed, with secret passages—" Tetsuya couldn't even breathe out a word as Ogiwara went on "That they even have secret passages in their bathroom and get this, even secret passages for their pets and baby cots and strollers"

"I'm pretty sure that they don't" 

"Ancient people are _ crazy _ ." Ogiwara laughed and faced the shelf. "Now this one looks very suspicious. If only I just give it a little push— _ Oh _" Ogiwara was pushing one of the books by its spine and it had pushed out a book on the other side, causing it to drop followed by an audible thud and a surprised grunt of pain. Ogiwara hissed at the presumed pain he had caused to an innocent student. "You know what, nothing here." Ogiwara whispered and pulled his brother along away from the scene. 

"Shige, no fancy fingers anymore. You're gonna tople these shelves and we will get expelled." Kuroko warned his brother. 

"You're right. Fancy finger's off the list. Let's just go old fashion and look through the books." 

Kuroko agreed with a nod. The two looked around then back at each other, exchanging clueless looks. "Where do we start? I mean this place is huge." Ogiwara looked up where the shelves touched from floor to ceiling, there were ladders with wheels attached to the shelves for easy access. The library had a mix of modern and traditional design, probably from.the years of expending and renovation had polished the way the library looked now. 

He noticed his brother didn't respond to him so he looked at Kuroko. He was looking down and had that far away look again, an ordinary person wouldn't have seen the difference, but Ogiwara grew up with him and knew him well enough to sense that there was something off with him. "What's wrong?" 

Kuroko didn't answer. He pursed his lips, eyes shifting uncomfortably. "Do you think he could be here? I mean, what if he's not here either? It'll just waste our time here, we'll just be looking for nothing." 

Ogiwara ruffled Kuroko's hair and chuckled. "It's nothing if we don't try, Tetsu." 

Kuroko looked up at Ogiwara who was shining his toothy grin, ever so genuine and determined, it was always a wonder that he could keep up a spirit that much no matter how hopeless things had seemed. The brothers began checking the books searching for names. They came across one Seijuurou with a different kanji, but Ogiwara took note of it anyway. 

"What? Seriously?" Ogiwara overheard a girl whisper somewhere behind the shelves. He paused and amplified his hearing to eavesdrop, it was quite hard to decipher what they were saying exactly but the way their tones were exchanged and conveyed were rather secretive and _ shady _. So Ogiwara placed the book back to its place slowly and quietly before his feet began to pursue the source of gossiping voices. 

"You should be careful, I don't hear nice things about him." A third female voice spoke. The second one gasps softly and seemed to make a sound of agreement "I know that not all rumours are true, but I can't help but to think it's possible." Ogiwara stopped on his tracks and leaned slightly close against the books as he could hear the voices exactly on the spot. 

"What rumours?" The first one asked curiously. And the third whispered much softer that Ogiwara had to lean closer to a little gap between the books. "That he's some part of a gang member." 

"Or worse, apparently he was even seen entering not just any club, it's the Agape casino. Only the top tier and dirty businessman goes there." 

"Isn't that club owned by a Yakuza? I heard it's only VVIP invitation only." 

Ogiwara gasped soundlessly, as though he was part of the gossip. Which he totally was not. "Ehh, really?" The first girl gasped and whimpered "But Kise don't look like he'd hang about with dirty bad men. He just don't look that way." 

"Well, we don't know. There're even pictures of him going there too, with bodyguards and all." 

At that moment, Ogiwara had the urge to sneeze, and he did. _ Opps _. He sniffled. The girls stopped their gossip and decided to bring their conversation elsewhere. 

Ogiwara smiled to himself. That was some information. Although he had no idea what he was to do with that information. He leaned away and turned around to only jump and scream from the sudden appearance of his brother. 

"Holy shit— stop creeping up like that!" Ogiwara shout-whispered at Kuroko, who retained his calm expression. 

"You were the one creeping up on those girls. You hurt me, Shige. I thought it was brothers before girlfriends." Kuroko creased his brow to convey his sadness, casting his eyes to the sides. 

"It's not like that! _ And _ what is with that look?" 

  
  


**〆**

  
  


The campus wasn't that far off from where Furihata and Sakurai lived. It was the first day of their first semester, Sakurai had figured Furihata would rather bunk in their campus instead of going back to their home. But Furihata had said otherwise, which came to a surprise because Furihata looked drained, exhausted and spent. He wasn't talking much either and seemed to be spacing out a lot. But he understood that Furihata might seek sanctuary in their home instead for the night. Sakurai had asked his cousin if he was feeling alright but the other only shook his head and told him he was fine and just needed some sleep. 

The two walked home together. Just a couple more blocks away, they heard a cry from afar, sobbing and pleading to be spared. They exchanged confused looks and started off towards the sound. The commotion they ran into was a middle aged woman who owns the restaurant not too far from their place. The woman was seen on her knees, crying and begging to the group of men clad in black suits and leather gloves. It was past ten so there weren't many people around the streets, only the bystanders watching from a safe distance, some fled to their own business. 

"Kobayashi-san." Sakurai whispered in horror. Before he knew it, his cousin sprinted to the scene "Kouki!" He called after and chased after him. 

"Kobayashi-san, what's going on?" Furihata asked the woman, she cried in both relief and fear when she saw him. He kneeled beside her and she held his arms, almost clenching desperately. "Oh! Kouki, I don't know what my son did, I don't know, I— They just came here and they said they'll take my restaurant— My house— I—" 

"We don't just come over without _ a _ reason, Kobayashi." Said a voice, smooth like velvet, almost chiming, but it was lace with unsettling mysteriousness. Furihata’s body ran cold. There was threat and danger in that voice. Furihata froze where he was, Sakurai didn't fare any better, he stood frozen not too far behind Furihata.

The woman sobbed hopelessly. Furihata swallowed a lump in throat, he was already beating a sweat and yet he dared to look up at the man that stood before him; ruby red hair, chromatic eyes glaring red and gold, there was an underlining menace in them despite the gentlemanly portrait. Unlike the other men in suit, he was dressed in distinguished hierarchy: a black button up beneath a fitted navy blue vest. He was steady as he was poised. Fear was no stranger to Furihata, the tightness in his chest, voice clogged in his throat, heart beating rapidly while his head was screaming all directions, his body was unmoving even if it wanted to sprint for safety but a single twitch of muscle felt threatening. The only thing that seemed safe to do was to lock eye contact, but even that felt like a danger in itself, and if he tore his eyes away, it might break his only shield. 

Powerless and ashamed. The man looked down upon him in disdain. Furihata wanted to cower away but it was as though he was bound to where he was. 

“Your son had a debt to repay and there was a contract, and through a contract there was an agreement that _ cannot _ be broken. If he is not to repay his debt as agreed to, then he will pay in other means.” 

The woman wailed painfully “Please, not— not my house—not my restaurant— this is all I have— all that was left from my husband, I—” 

“Then tell us, where your son is. Kobayashi.” 

“I don’t know,” she cried “I have not spoken to him— I hadn’t seen him since he left, I don’t know where he is.” 

He tilted his head as though it was an answer in itself, not a least of empathy was present “Then, Kobayashi.” 

She cried out “No” 

“St-stop!” Furihata spread an arm out in defense. “Please, she’s telling the tru-truth.” he said without a grasp of his own mind. But he was desperate, he couldn’t even hear his own voice that cracked and fraught in fear “We, none of us had seen Kenichi for years— Kobayashi-san was looking for him for so long, even in his work place but he was never there— no one knows where he is—” 

“What a waste of you.” Furihata’s breath hitched as the voice pierced him. “This clearly does not concern you.” 

When two men clad in suit moved for the woman, Furihata shifted closer to her as she clung to him “No-no, no it-it doesn’t, but-but Kobayashi-san is innocent and I… I can’t…” the rest came out blank, he was wordless from confusion and uncertainties. But deep down he knew what he wanted to do. 

It was though the man was snarling, his lips weren’t curling in disgust or did his nose twitch to his eyes in a sinister snarl but there was clear distaste in his look and the way his voice said dangerously low “You’re not a hero.” 

As though from a silent command the two men made further steps forwards. Quickly, Furihata stood up, shielding her with his body, arms spread wide in defense “No!” he shouted. Kobayashi clung onto the right of Furihata’s leg, sobbing heavily. It was as though he had been drowning and was suddenly pulled out after losing his breath without given any proper chances to suck in desperate breaths, his head was dunk back inside to drown in miserable consciousness. But Furihata refused to back down from it, even with the man standing head to head before him, he uttered out insistently “Don’t-don’t hurt her. I… I-I won’t let you.” 

The steel silence was so cold and sharp that the monetary pause was deafening to bare until the man finally said “Fine.” 

While Furihata remained still, the man, in painfully slow pace, circled them. The heels of his shoes crunched at every painstaking step “Here’s a new deal for your sake, Kobayashi. If you don’t bring me your son within one week. I will come back and find you.” Furihata faced the man once more. With a proper look at him, he didn’t look any older than he was, he was youthful and admittedly charming with a viperous look that flared strongly that it felt like hell and nauseous “A debt is a debt. A repayment will be received.” 

At that, the man turned away along with his men. None saw him entering the sleek black jaguar parked between two black mercedes. The clan of them drove away into the night, leaving only the sobs of the woman to fill the street. 

“Kouki!” Sakurai finally came running towards his cousin just as he collapsed onto his hands and knees. Furihata panted heavily. He tried to breathe in but he couldn’t, every breath he took felt like it was clogged through his narrow pathways. His vision was blurred as though he had been hallucinating the entire time, the plain cement ground seemed to sway in ways that it shouldn’t. Sakurai kneeled beside him, hand on his back as he tried to soothe him “Oh my God! Are you out of your mind?” he almost screamed at him, feeling the creeping horror as he watched his cousin struggle on the ground. 

Furihata choked out “I… I can’t…” _ breathe. _ His heart was pounding, loud and hard. Too much, it was too much, everything felt heavy and his head couldn’t even ease him through it. _ It’ll be fine… It’ll be fine… This happened before… I’ll be… _ No. Furiahta knew better than to lie to himself. Tears began to swell in his eyes.

The woman sobbed and held both boys “Oh boys. You could have gotten hurt, Kouki— Oh, Ryou, I’ll go get your mother” she was prepared to stand up until Sakurai clutched her hand. She was shocked to meet Sakurai’s wide brown eyes staring fearfully back at her. “No! Please!” Sakurai begged. 

Clueless, Sakurai tried not to let himself show too much as he was. Convincingly he tried to plead “Pl-please, no.” he swallowed and continued as calmly as possible “Kobayashi-san, I will take it from here. You should go back inside, it’s not safe here. Don’t worry about us. We will be alright, I promise.” he assured her and squeezed her hand gently. She stared at him for a moment “And please, Kobayashi-san, don’t tell my parents anything about this.” She looked uncertain and concerned, but it was a matter that only Sakurai was able to handle, plus he was a family and everyone in the neighborhood knew how the cousins cared deeply for each other. She nodded before heading inside her restaurant as she was told to. 

“Kou-chan, Ryou-chan!” 

Sakurai looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see a familiar face “Kazunari-kun?” 

Takao ran to them “Holy shit, man! What the fuck was that? You could have gotten yourself killed!” 

Furihata never responded. The wheeze from the other terrified Sakurai “Kazunari-kun, please. Kouki needs our help— help me carry him.” Sakurai took one of Furihata’s arm over his shoulder. Takao looked clueless but he only nodded and hurriedly got to Furihata’s other side and took his other arm over his shoulder “Ri-right.” 

Takao and Sakurai grunted as they struggled to lift Furihata up. He was dead weight despite his consciousness but he was as good as a passed out sheep and his feet were barely standing onto the ground “Kouki…” Sakurai whispered worriedly.

“You were fucking insane!” Takao chided.

“Please, Kazu-kun, not right now. Help us back to our dorm.” 

Takao stared at Sakurai in surprise “What? To campus? Dude, your house is just right—” he jerked when Sakurai shouted back “I know what I said!” Sakurai inhaled sharply, aware that he had burst out of proportion, but it wasn’t the right time, he tried calmly but with serious urgency this time “So-sorry. Not right now. Not when Kouki’s like this. Sorry.” 

Takao didn’t say another word. He only nodded and adjusted Furihata’s weight upon him. Furihata had his footing, more wobbly than it was steady. When the two had a proper hold of Furihata, they turned in the campus’s direction and Sakurai took one last look over his shoulder towards the street to their home before focusing back on his cousin.

  
After Sakurai managed to unlock their door and kick it open so it swung wide enough for the three of them to enter, before the assisting duo could bring Furihata towards his bed, he had already forced his arms away from them before rushing and stumbling towards the bathroom, closing it with a loud bang and behind it, Sakurai and Takao could hear him spewing fiercely. 

Sakurai sighed heavily and turned to Takao. “Thank you, Takao-kun.” 

Takao huffed and waved dismissively “Nah. We’re friends.” Furihata was heard coughing. Takao only stared at the closed door. It was a feeling he hadn’t quite experienced in awhile, and it was painful to see his friend in such a state that he couldn’t bring himself to understand. “Kouchan… will he be alright?” he asked quietly.

“Ye-yea. It happens. Which is why we stay in the dorms even if we live nearby. He gets... restless sometimes. It's just closer in case he needs to run into somewhere to be alone. He didn't want my parents to worry either...” Sakurai had to pause, trying his best to not run into panic. It was uncomfortable and unsettling but it was something he was willing to do more than anything else. “Kouki, has been quite out of it today. A little more than usual.” He looked at Takao sternly “Do you have something to do with it?” 

Takao gasped at him “What? C’mon, I’m not always the rea—” he swallowed when Sakurai narrowed his eyes on him. Takao was Furihata’s childhood friend, the only reason why he and Sakurai got along was because of their relation with Furihata. So it was understandable if Sakurai was to go against Takao if it meant to protect his cousin. “OK, OK. Maybe I might have sparked a suggestion about Mana—” 

“Kazunari-kun!” Sakurai stepped towards him fiercely, forcing Takao to step back. “You know how he feels about that.” Sakurai was furious and his voice was picking up volume, with the dormitory walls being thin, it could ring up some unwanted attention. He tried to calm the other down. 

“I know—” 

“Then don’t.” Sakurai was shaking, despite his anger, he looked vulnerable and afraid. Silence stood between them, Sakurai cast down and held his arm to comfort himself. It was soft, almost inaudible but Takao heard him whimper “Please, just… leave him alone.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh-hoo Akashi has appeared~ and he didn't turn out sweet like how Tetsuya knew him to be.  
I'm gonna try and go nuts with Bokushi here. Because if he can go nuts over basketball and gauge his eyes in canon, I'm sure it's nothing weird if I were to make him more extra eye-gauging-craze-scissor-obsess with a story theme that fits. He will redeem himself soon. But for now he ain't gonna be so nice. 
> 
> :D STAY HOME! STAY SAFE! (I'm in quarantine so LOL)


	4. Under Thundering Clouds, Our Hearts Clenched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the same night under the same thundering skies, their hearts ache. Except for Ogiwara who ran into some little trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's like a few new characters here not from KnB but they're not main or will take over the whole story... so... yea... no worries. They are just there for the sake of the universe here and the story behind the clan Seijuurou was taken in. 
> 
> but those who don't watch the anime or know the characters, the link on their names are just there if u wanna see who i mean.

〆

Coincidence or not. It came with no surprise that he found himself arriving at an abandoned cotton mill. Leathered black shoe crunched against the ground as he stepped out from his car and closed the door after himself. None of the _ brothers _ of henchmen who had arrived minutes earlier made a move to assist him in any way, as the man himself had established specific ground rules if they were to serve him. “We don’t approach him,” said one of them when he had stopped another with a single arm from taking a step forward in whatever attempt to assist. 

Young and just the shy age of seventeen, [Midoriya Izuku](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/bokunoheroacademia/images/9/9f/Deku_headshot_2.png/revision/latest?cb=20180811164448) was taught about the hierarchy of those in the Mansion. Rumours and stories were bountiful especially regarding those children who were at the top of the pyramid. When he was out and up from the _ basement, _ it came like an honor when he was told to serve under Seijuurou. _ The _ Seijuurou. However, the sweat and cold that ran up his spine told him that it was a death sentence when he had first met heterochromatic eyes of gold and red that his emerald green ones stall still. His surroundings were pitch black as though reality had alternate itself to a realm that only Seijuurou conquered. Sense of hearing and reality only brought him back once the redhead had turned away across the hallways and a squad of mocking laughter faded in, although the only thing that made him tremble in shame was that he had no consciousness to how he had ended up on the ground with his chest heaving for air that he was deprived from. 

Seijuurou paid no mind to them as his eyes scanned the abandoned building. It was certainly old but he knew that they weren’t the only ones there. There was business to be taken care of on the site after all. None else moved as all were still except for the night gusting wind swept past the wing of coat. Only when he made his steps did the others followed suit and Midoriya brisked his feet and almost stumbled before adapting to the rest of their stepping pace, "Keep up." whispered the older one to him, he looked up and met his smirk. His heart raced each step until a bid of sweat trickled down from his green curls to his temple. The night was cold. It was something he might have needed to get used to. They all did. 

The inside of the abandoned building was dark and only little light from the moon allowed their eyes to adjust to the grim darkness. The air was heavy and smelt of dense muskiness from the cracks of bricks, concrete and rusty steels. The building was not completely empty as it was still housed with big weaving and processing machinery that have not been awakened for possibly decades. 

Seijuurou's eyes scanned the environment. All was silent, the stillness made the youngest feel a little light headed, when he swallowed he could hear it loud within his ears. It was quiet, too quiet. The one standing beside Midoriya began to crack a smirk, "You had one job." He remarked in a whisper, tone stinging with a mocking danger that the youngest was about to defend himself, he had done his research, he was sure of it. But he didn't need to, the vibration of the steel from the second floor echoed and all their eyes shifted up. There stood a man, slender and tall with platinum locks with bangs over his single eye, leathered gloved hands clenched around the rusty railings. "Hello." He greeted cheerily in their language but the undertone meant no friendly business. Group of men stepped out of the shadows, they weren't dressed in black or black sleek suits but their faces and built and weaponry on their belts, showed they were no less skilled than the rest of them. 

Seijuurou began his step, unlike the other, he was not smiling. "_[Victor Nikiforov](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/yurionice/images/8/80/Ep10viktor7.PNG/revision/latest?cb=20161207214558). Cut the crap and allow _me_ to get this over with._" Seijuurou said in fluent Russian which made Victor's blue eyes shine. "_Ah!_ _You speak my language! Wonderful. So kind, truly. But you are right_," Victor's eyes shifted down on them darkly "_We do mean business_." 

"_ Oh fuck you! And him! _ " Suddenly a young blond yelled rather aggressively. Petite frame with short blond hair, his attractiveness were none comparative to his viridian eyes, they were fierce that his dagger-like stare sent shivers down Midoriya when their eyes met. [Yuri Plisetsky](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/yurionice/images/3/32/Yp_beautiful_ep4.PNG/revision/latest?cb=20170115024356), he guessed. With his thorough research he knew it from the characteristics displayed that it was the ruthless young mafia who wouldn't hesitate to strike a blade down anybody's throat. "What the fuck are you? Seaweed?" Yuri directed his insult to him and Midoriya jolted almost stammering until another voice spoke up "Yurio, please. We talked about this." Said [Yuuri](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/yurionice/images/7/77/Yuuri_concentrated.png/revision/latest?cb=20161119054744) " _ Fuck you too!" _ Yuri yelled back. Yuuri Katsuki, one of their _ brothers _. Whose betrayal had led all of them here. His tone was gentle, it wasn't something the youngest of them expected. But when Yuuri's black eyes shifted down to meet them, they were grim.

The teenager's outburst made Seijuurou cock his head to one side. Red and gold eyes met up with Yuuri's and they said nothing. Although it seemed as though Yuuri was pleading, like one would do to a brother. "_ As I said. I only mean business, Nikiforov _ _ — _" 

"Don't pretend to ignore me!" Yuuri shouted over him. Yuuri had his fingers clench in a fist as frustration and anger boiled over him. The interruption seemed to stir Seijuurou, in a way that Midoriya had sensed a certain shift in his aura that made his heart skip a beat. Seijuurou smiled "Why? For you have betrayed us all. That is not very brotherly, _ Yuuri _. We have a code." The name was said darkly, that the pale look Yuuri had was enough to make Midoriya clench his stomach to stop himself from hurling. There was fear in him. Midoriya didn't truly know the nature of Seijuurou. 

"Fuck the code! And Brothers? We are not brothers_ — _ none of us all are truly brothers and sisters, we are slaves! If we are brothers, then please, just let us speak _ — _ let me, Seijuurou." Yuuri pleaded, his eyes began to water. Midoriya felt it, his desperation, anger, frustration, the hurt and fear. However, Seijuurou seem to feed from it. "Seijuurou? No. I will demonstrate to you, who I am." Seijuurou said and signalled one of them forward. The one holding a black sack and Midoriya knew what was in it. The look on Yuuri, he seemed to know as well. Each ticking moment Seijuurou fed from the fear and expectation, as his lips stretched little by little.

Finally, the bulge from the sack was let go, it rolled from the dark cloth and onto the ground and the decapitated head rolled and rolled until it revealed the lifeless face. As the Russians shifted frozen in their shock, Victor's eyes widened and paled and when he met Seijuurou's eyes, they were glowing with twisted madness as his lips stretched wide showing his pearly whites, as though the man had unmasked himself completely. Yuri trembled and fell to his knees, his wide viridian eyes once fierce and cold were drowned and blurred by tears and sorrow. "Be-Bekah. . ." 

Seijuurou pledged his chest with his hand, as though to announce a commemorative speech "I am Seijuurou, the heir of Akashi. I am _ Akashi _ Seijuurou. Any of the brothers and sisters who betray the Akashi will face the punishment and so I," Seijuurou looked at Yuuri "Will make you all bow down." 

"You. . . Fucking bastard!" Yuri seethed, with a dagger out from his boots, Yuuri screamed after him. 

It was too late. 

Blood and copper had a share of similarity, a certain taste. Midoriya was familiar with of course. However, the smell of blood, the sound of blood was not something Midoriya could quite get used to. With his bare hands he had killed many, slaughtered them slowly, quickly, accidentally, purposefully with all the meaning to survive. This was none too different. Blood spilled on their black clothes and shoes, bodies of the Russian mobs laid dead on the ground as pools of blood streamed from one to another. 

Yuri Plisetsky's blond hair which Midoriya would have imagined to shine like golden strewn under the sunlight was stained with his own blood. They were the same age, they couldn't have been friends even if they wanted to. They were at different dangerous ends. Victor Nikiforov was the Russian's most respected mob leader, now laid dead by Japan's most fearsome, in a death far from merciful. Yuuri Katsuki was the last grunting one, down on the ground with a broken leg, twisted in a way within those black jeans, the little sharp lump almost jutting out from the fabric was not something Midoriya wanted to imagine. 

One of the brothers scrunched a handful of Yuuri's hair and lifted his head up to face Seijuurou. For someone whose hair was of ruby red and an eye alike, he was the only one who had not a single drop of blood on him. He was as sleek and clean as he entered. "Yuuri, _ Yuuri _." Seijuurou's shoes scrunched deadly slowly. He stared down at Yuuri and smiled "I told you. Don't look down on me. Don't disobey me." Yuuri stare up, tears in his eyes, blood on his lips, he coughed and choked on his own blood and a few droplets caught onto Seijuurou's shoes.

Seijuurou glanced down at his now stained shoe and cringed disgustingly. He glanced at Victor's lifeless body then to Yuuri. "Nikiforov? Bad business, Yuuri."

Yuuri coughed out blood "It. . . It wasn't. . ." He choked and tears spilled across his stained cheeks. Seijuurou chuckled menacingly in disgust "_ Oh, _ it was." Seijuurou smirked. "You. . ." Yuuri coughed "Don't understand. . ." 

Seijuurou smiled and bent down "Don't I now? Nobody gets out of the Akashi. _ Nobody _." Yuuri choked and bit back a sob, tears gathered in his eyes as he watched Seijuurou stand up straight. 

Midoriya jerked and felt a momentary coldness when Seijuurou turned to him. He swallowed. "Do it." he ordered. Midoriya was speechless as he was confused but it was as though a trained instinct that he readied his pistol until Seijuurou calmly said. "No." 

Like a silent instruction. One of them knowingly swung his blade, blood spilled from the motion and sung in the air, he handed the bloodied blade to Midoriya. When he looked up to one of the brothers, he nodded to him, then back to Seijuurou, his eyes were authoritatively cold. Hesitantly, Midoriya kept his gun away and took the blade. The handle was wet with blood and warm from the previous grasp. He stepped towards Yuuri Katsuki. He was one of the children at the top of the hierarchy, quiet and mysterious, he was a man that spoke to no one and often stayed away from the others. 

When Yuuri looked at Midoriya, he asked "You're new. What's your name?" There was a certain gentleness to his voice. A certain kindness. 

"Mi. . . Midoriya, Midoriya Izuku." 

"Ahh." He swallowed as he struggled a small smile "Nice to meet you." 

  
  


Night time at the _ Mansion _ was often not very quiet, the mansion never sleeps. So oftentimes getting some moments of privacy was a taxing struggle. To which was why [Akutagawa Ryuunosuke](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/bungostraydogs/images/6/6c/Akutagawa_anime.png/revision/latest?cb=20151030230816) preferred to blend in with the dark, by dressing all black. "It doesn't work that way." [Nakajima Atsushi](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/bungostraydogs/images/2/2e/Atsushi_was_given_the_picture_of_Akutagawa.png/revision/latest?cb=20200331102718) shouted a whisper to his lover. "Your hair is too bright." Akutagawa seethed, glaring at Atsushi's platinum hair with an asymmetrical haircut cut that screams: I am here! 

Atsushi sighed exasperatedly, he was about to speak until they heard heavy squelching as they made their way behind the mansion. Atsushi squinted to focus onto the direction of the sound, they rounded to the back and saw a familiar figure with plush curly hair. "Izuku?" Atsushi breathed out and strode over to the said boy, bending to his waist with a hand around his stomach and another stretched against the stone cold wall. Akutagawa growled in irritance in his throat before following after.

"Izuku, are you alright?" Atsushi ushered concernedly. His hand jerked away when Midoriya gasped out of surprise when he felt a hand on his back. His shoulder sunk back when he looked at Atsushi, Atsushi was the kind one when Midoriya was first brought in, he was two years older and had protected Midoriya from the other children and taught Midoriya how to survive before he was let out from the _ basement _. Now, Nakajima Atsushi served under the command of Mibuchi Reo, any of those under the said eldest, they were kind but not necessary to be taken lightly. 

Midoriya's eyes were red and teary, his nose ran and the corner of his lips were dripping with spit and little trace of his spew. His desperate look of distress was enough for Atsushi to understand his speechless state. Wordlessly, Atsushi took out a napkin from his pocket and helped wipe the stains off Midoriya's face. Midoriya sobbed "Na-Nakajima-san. . ." 

"It's Atsushi, I told you so many times, Izuku." Atsushi softly chided, feeling a tug in his chest when he felt the younger one tremble. Akutagawa crossed his arms and muttered an insult beneath his breath to which Atsushi turned over his shoulder to throw him a glare. "What? It's true." Akutagawa groaned and grabbed Midoriya by the shoulder and pulled him up, "_ This _ is your life now. The sooner you sink that in the better you're going to fair in"

"Ryuunosuke!" Atsushi chided but the other was not done and kept his eyes on Midoriya, daring him to turn away. “It’s do or die. There’s no room for pussies like you_ — _ ” “Ryuu _ — _ ” Akutagawa went on “Keeping it ‘strong’ and ‘together’ _ isn’t _ going to cut it in here, like _ what _ ? It’s going to get better? _ Twist _ this screw into that thick skull of yours real _ deep _ and _ slow _ because this life is going with you into your grave whether you fucking it or not. It gets worse, and after that it gets even excruciating and you’re going to take it all in. Do you actually think there’d be a limit to how far it might go? Because you’d be damn lucky to get to see the worst of it yet, two days from now the only thing that will be puking out from that dirty mouth of yours is your blood from your guts _ —” _Atsushi forced Ryuunosuke away, Midoriya gasped for air after a holding in his breath that he held so long “Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, that is enough! Let him go!” 

“That goes the same to _ you _.” Akutagawa jabbed sharply at Atsushi. He stormed away without a single bat of an eye back. 

Atsushi sighed and turned back to Midoriya, whose only heavy breathing was filled besides the cricketing crickets. “Do-don’t mind him. . . Izuku. He’s just,” Atsushi paused and gathered his words “He means well.” forcing a smile just wouldn’t do in this moment, it wasn’t something he coil sugar coat, his only hope was laid upon his genuine voice. 

Clumping his fingers into a fist, Midoriya turned away “I know.” he said with failure to control the tremble and crack of his voice “I get it. And he’s right.” Midoriya wiped his nose with the back of his hand. Atsushi exhaled without another word. 

  
  


Within the deep parts of the Mansion where only few could enter. At a dark corner of the long corridor, there awaits another of their kind and as Seijuurou passed three closed doors he could detect the shadow that lingered for his return. _ Typical _. Seijuurou was not one to mingle but it was a part of the house to greet one another, after all, here there were rules, a clean set rules that neither one of them catch each other by their throats. 

"Hey, _ little brother _." greeted the figure as he stepped out from the shadows. Tone so broad and welcoming was clear with slither and spite, Seijuurou was no idiot. Their feelings were mutual. As all of them. 

Seijuurou paid no response, neither did his two subordinates by his side. The man smirked. Despite the darkness of the corridors, the light of the night from the windows reflected the shine of his double piercings. His tattooed neck exposed as he tilted his head to the side curiously. "You look gather grim," he laughed, "Did the Russians get your nerve raved up?" Seijuurou's eyes finally swept to him with the information that had reached the Mansion so quickly, but his posture and steps showed no signs of defensiveness. The man laughed and began his nuisance as he followed Seijuurou's side. 

"A land so big, but we live in a tiny, _tiny_ world." He laughed as he emphasised the mockery towards the redhead who was standing three heads shorter. He whistled in amusement when he noticed one of Seijuurou's subordinates had a dirty looking sack in his hands and soaked in blood that had seemed to dry and oxidised. "Whoa, _what_ _is_ that?" he spluttered a laugh, unable to keep the pretense of oblivious innocence. “It isn’t who I think it is. . .” he watched Seijuurou’s still eyes and he leaned in a bit closer to whisper “Is it?” he then chuckled deeply. 

“Sei-chan,” greeted Mibuchi with a soft smile. It is rather undetectable but Seijuurou paid equal respect to the older one. They stopped at their tracks and faced one another. “Nash.” Mibuchi greeted the man beside Seijuurou coldly and the other only scoffed. Mibuchi scanned Seijuurou from head to toe with his eyes, clean and sleek as always, the other two by his side however had creases on their suit which looked like had been smoothed out by hand, then in the hand of one of them was a sack, and he could smell flesh and blood, rather fresh despite how dried the deep scarlet look. “Busy day?”

Mibuchi snarled briefly when Nash barged into his sight, the audacity of the man was no surprise. Mibuchi hated him for a reason. _ How unclassy _ . Mibuchi thought as the brute mouth blond burst into their conversation “Do you have a guess, Reo?” he taunted childishly. Mibuchi only cocked a single eyebrow. Nash burst out a laugh and looked back at Mibuchi, grinning so widely with naughty wide eyes. “You haven’t had a clue, have you?” he snorted “Might want to upgrade your informant, Reo. _ After all _ ,” he closed in on Mibuchi’s face, just a nose away and hushly cited “That’s what an all eye seer is for _ — _ ” Nash clasped his mouth the soonest the tip of a blade neared his chin. Mibuchi smiled ever soft “Rules are rules, _ Monsieur. _” Nash swallowed and MIbuchi added “What are we without them?” 

Nash inhaled deeply and tightly raised the corners of his lips “Sharpened your blade I see.” Mibuchi twisted his blade and finally it sung so hushly and high before it faded like thin air “Always.” 

Nash backed away and Mibuchi kept his small blade away. “Now, I believe Father is expecting you, you must be going.” Mibuchi addressed Seijuurou who only affirmed quietly and gave a small nod to Mibuchi before moving passed, when the two of Seijuurou’s subordinates made to move, he stopped the one holding the sack by the chest and held a hand out for the sack. Mibuchi met eyes with Nash who only smirked before walking away. When the sack was handed to him, he nodded and thanked them “I’ll bring this in myself. You may go now and wash up. For heaven’s sake, I just had the carpet here steam cleaned.” he chastise as he scanned the shoes of the two, covered in dry blood that can still be smeared. The two bowed respectfully and apologised before they went their way. When they were far enough, another man stepped out from the dark corners and to Mibuchi’s side. “Who is it?” asked Nijimura. 

“I. . . I don’t know.” Mibuchi whispered and dared himself to unveil the bag. At this kind of moment as he must, it has never failed to make his heart race and chest heavy. A look inside and soft gasp elicit between Mibuchi’s lips “Oh,Yuuri.” he sullen. Nijimura breathed heavily through his nose before he stormed away. Just then the clouds rolled in and Mibuchi looked back at the window where hard rain began to beat.

〆

“Tetsu” Ogiwara whispered in the dark dark room. His brother stirred his head so lightly by the hot breath near his ear. “Tetsu” Ogiwara breathed out again. Kuroko grunted and groggily replied “Shige, please, I’m trying to sleep.” Ogiwara pouted and glared “For someone’s who’s sleepy, you sure keep your sentence clean_ — ow” _Kuroko hugged his pillow after he had smacked the other with eyes still close and he stirred to his sides, facing his back to Ogiwara. 

“But I’m hungry.” Ogiwara whined. Kuroko didn’t respond. . . he refused to. 

After half the minute Ogiwara grunted “Fine.” he got up and grabbed his phone from his nightstand and wallet “I’ll go by myself.” he grumbled as he took the key and access card to the dorm before making his way to the door. “Three cans of yogurt soda.” Kuroko said suddenly just when Ogiwara was about to twist the knob. There was a pause. “Please.” Kuroko added. Ogiwara sneered “You son of a_ . . .”  
  
  
_

The bright white lights of the convenience store made Ogiwara squint his eyes as he entered through the automatic doors and the cashier greeted a tired welcome which could be barely heard over the loud welcoming bell. Ogiwara browsed the aisle and grabbed a few bags of chips, instant noodles and some chocolate bars before grabbing his much needed cans of sodas and yes, his brother’s princely request of three cans of yogurt soda. 

It was past midnight and a quarter to two, the streets weren't particularly empty as there were a few people still lingering out for a night walk or on their way home, some going for late night food but it was dark, quiet and creepy nonetheless. The flickering and buzz of a broken street light didn’t give a nice vibe either. He walked into the night as he hummed to himself to keep himself company, it was a thirty minutes walk back to campus so he grabbed a chocolate bar to snack on. Nearing his last bite of his bar of chocolate, a weak cry of a woman was heard just a few blocks away. Ogiwara slowed his steps as he witnessed a woman being harassed by a few punks, smoking their cigarette and snickering as they cornered the helpless woman. “Please, go away” she whimpered which was ignored as they laughed and stepped closer. 

“He-hey!” Ogiwara shouted but they didn’t budge so he rushed to the scene “Hey, you guys. Stop it.” There were times when he was just small and he had witnessed his mother who had fend off a few bad people lingering on helpless girls and children, and a few times when his father had stopped fights in public as it could harm those nearby, he admired them from the sidelines as he held his parent’s items and shopping bags. However, they had never meekly nor innocently told a few bad people to step away and think they’d actually step away. Ogiwara only thought about what was right. 

“_ Huh? _” the punks turned their heads to him. “Just leave her alone. She just wants to go home. . . I think.” he said unsurely and looked at the woman who wore a clean creamed colored blouse and light pink skirt and two inches court shoes to match. She was clearly too well groomed to be associating with the likes of the men such as them. She nodded quickly before mouthing her thanks to him and made her getaway. The guys moaned at their loss of victim and grumbled then turned to Ogiwara, glaring and changing their stance towards him. Ogiwara gulped. “Uhh. . .” one of them threw his cigarette without bothering to step on the still burning ashes. “Look what you fucking do,” he said and another added “Yeah, kid, mama and papa ever taught you to stay out of bad business, eh?”

Ogiwara stepped back as they threatened closer “It’s. . . It’s not, it’s not right, what you did” he said softly and they laughed and began to mock him “Aawww, ‘it’s not right.’ he said” another of them then took out a pocket knife “Now you get to see what’s_ really _ not right.” 

Ogiwara’s breathing began to rapid as he stepped into panic and with a clumsy single step he tripped backwards and fell onto his back, he wasn’t able to fully respond to his fall when one of them straddle atop of him, sitting right upon his chest with a full weight, limiting his ability to breathe. With wide eyes Ogiwara watched as the knife inched close to his nose then suddenly the dead weight lifted off from him like a large log being pushed out of the way. It was all happening so fast right before his eyes, the man who threatened him flung to the closed shutter causing it to rattle heavily, he fell and groaned in agony. A man who wasn't there before appeared beside him, he was tall and in his one hand, Ogiwara saw a half eaten burger. As the remaining three punks advance themselves to their new target and just like that, Ogiwara see one after another getting knocked out hard, so hard he could hear their sudden gasps and scream of pain, the impact of their stomachs and leg being punched and kick and their backs meeting the ground with a painful impact as they were being smacked to the ground that Ogiwara actually feared they might actually break their spine. 

When his savior turned to him, Ogiwara felt a cold shiver run through his whole body, he felt his face pale and probably shriveled the life out of him. He was tall, muscular and he gave off an overwhelming aura as what his eyes saw a man, his brain tricked him that it was as though a tiger prowling towards him. He couldn’t quite see the man’s face, just his outline, spiky hair which looked very dark, then he wore a silver necklace with a ring which shines from the street lights. Ogiwara shuffled back and sat up, he squeaked when the man stepped closer and when he bent down Ogiwara shut his eyes and flinched away. It felt like an eternity until he heard a can being placed beside him, slowly he opened his eyes and saw that the hand that placed the yogurt soda upbright on the ground, he looked up and recognized that strange looking eyebrows. He wasn’t sure if the man looked back at him. He stood up and walked away. 

Ogiwara looked down at the can of soda then back at the man’s back, hands tucked into the pockets of his dark sweater. Then at the ground where a food wrapper was laid open with smudges of leftover mayonnaise and tiny shreds of cabbage. He took the maji burger wrapper then looked up at the man who was now far from sight. “Burger man.” he smiled at his savior. 

  
  


Kuroko was not a light sleeper so imagine when the door suddenly being barged wide open and rushing footsteps suddenly jumping onto his bed, straddling atop of him with noisy wrinkly sounds of plastic and cans being thrashes along as the intruder bounced on his bed while yelling “Holy shit, Tetsu! Wake up! I know the solution to find your brother! Wake up wake up wake up wake up” over and over. Yes, said Tetsuya was so close to a cardiac arrest. 

“Shige, what are you doing? I can’t breathe, please quiet down.” 

Ogiwara eventually got off his brother, closed the door (after apologising to some angry neighbours) and put aside the bag of snacks he got from the convenience store. He handed Kuroko his can of yogurt soda, who sleepily sat up and scratched his eye with his knuckle. “You wouldn’t believe what just happened” Ogiwara said as soon as he popped his own soda and sat on Kuroko’s bed with his legs crossed under him. 

“I was attacked.” Kuroko spit out his drink onto Shigehiro’s face (not that he minded). Before Kuroko got the chance to ask in utter concern, Ogiwara was already explaining “So I saw this girl ok, she was was like ‘_ oh no please leave me alone _ ’” Ogiwara mimic a pitchy voice and continued “and I saw this four punkheads going like ‘ _ ayy, lady _ ’ and then I was like ‘ _ hey you stop that _ .’ then the girl got away then they were angry at me and started threatening me with a knife _ — _ his knife was like _ this _ close to my nose” Kuroko looked at him anxiously (even if he looked like he was not amuse) “Oh god, Tetsu, my life was flashing before my eyes— but then _ swoosh! _ He flew to the side and _ bang! _ and he was like ‘ _ uughhh _ ’ and then everything was like _ whoosh! Bam! Bang! Dush! Huak! Ah! Yak! _ It was all so fast and this man, this really tall, strong man just wiped them out just like that! _ Oh man _, it was terrifying! But the man saved me, and look,” Ogiwara fetched out a crumpled wrapper from his pocket and unwrapped it and showed it to Kuroko. 

There was mayonnaise smeared all over and a single shred of cabbage fell to his bed. “Burger man.” Ogiwara marvelled. Kuroko blinked and looked back at Ogiwara with full concern “Shige, are you alright? You should be really careful, it’s not safe outside to be doing things like that.” 

“I know. . .” Ogiwara sighed and looked down at his lap. He could tell the worry and fear in his brother’s voice and he felt guilty for being the cause of it. “I’m sorry.” he said, looking up at Kuroko who smiled thinly. 

“But man, I think I found a new plan to find Seijuurou.” Ogiwara said eagerly. “I know this sounds insane, but I met this guy before once and this second time, he saved me! I think he can help us! It’s fate!” 

“Shige,”

“Yes?” 

“You’re crazy.” 

Ogiwara laughed “I know, but c’mon, trust me on this. I gotta feeling, a really _ strong _ one.” 

Kuroko sighed “Shige—” he couldn’t try to reason with his brother because the man was already hyped on adrenaline and that means, whatever words would just fly straight over his head. His brother was always rambling on and on about plans that there was no way Kuroko could say a word in it. 

“This is great, we are heading somewhere. We just need to find him again.” Ogiwara said as he got up and threw his empty can of soda into the trash and headed for the showers. Kuroko was so tired, he could only rest his face in his hand— only to startle when Ogiwara shrieked the moment the lighting hit the roof. 

  
  


〆

_ "Ma...Manato-niichan…" voice so small and scared. Little Kouki only held the wooden baluster as he was too small to reach for the handrail of the stairs. There, little Kouki stood barefeet in his pyjamas, hugging his lion plush. Manato’s shoulder jumped as he heard his little brother’s voice behind him, he turned away from the two officers standing behind the other side of the opened door with both their service caps in their hand. _

_ Manato blinked a tear away as he stared at his little brother, awake at such godly hour, it was cold so his little feet must be freezing. "Kou-tan…" he whispered, failing to stop the tremble in his voice. _

_ Kouki blinked back confusingly, he looked at his brother who was pale and for someone so youthful, the wrinkle beside his mouth ran down obviously. Then the two officers standing on the other side, both smiled thinly at him but there was something solemn about their eyes, behind them he could hear the heavy rain and the bright lights of red and blue flashing in the night. He looked back at his brother questioningly "Is papa home?" Manato tried not to choke onto his tears as he felt his heart clench upon hearing the pain in his brother’s voice. He didn’t know. He musn’t know. Manato only shook his head and said so gently but in the act in itself was painful "Kou-tan" he said more firmly than intended "Go back to your room.” he said more softly “Please.” _

_ Kouki was confused and scared and it was evident in his big brown eyes. So innocent, so pure. "Do as I say.” he said with less control. _

_ "Oniichan…" Kouki said below a whisper and jumped when his brother raised his voice the moment the thunder clapped “Kouki!”   
  
_

"Kouki!” Furihata pressed his hands against his ears so that his hand felt hot. He couldn’t drown out the sound, the constant bang of the door, the thundering clouds and heavy rain that beat the windows. The call of his name which he wished not to hear. He sobbed. As it all felt too familiar. "Ryou…" he barely breathed it out. 

"Kouki!" Sakurai knocked onto the bathroom door desperately. 

"Stop" Furihata cried, burying his face into his knees as he clenched his hair and ears. 

"Kouki! Open the door!" Sakurai continued. 

_ "Furihata Kouki," two officers greeted him after little Kouki had reached the front door. No one was home, but papa and brother had said that he can only answer doors to officers wearing the same uniform as papa. So after looking through a tiny peep hole made just for little Kouki, he opened the door. Their eyes were as solemn as the last time his brother opened it. _

  
"Please…" Furihata sobbed.   
  


_ "We are not here to hurt you." said one of the female officers after Kouki had slammed the door shut on them. The house was only dimmed from the warm lamp of the living room. His papa hasn’t been home for two years. And his brother was only home three days ago. Little Kouki pressed his hands against his ears as he sobbed to himself while the door continuously being knocked and voices called out to him.   
  
_

"Go away" Furihata had screamed like that once. Once so long ago when he was left alone. The knocking stopped, so did the calling. Only the whistling howls of the heavy rain and the beat against the glass windows, the rolling clouds came and went. 

"Kouki," muffled but audibly clear. Sakurai’s voice rang in warmth and concern. "It's Ryou" Sakurai called out again. It probably ran in the family, all the panicking, all the feelings, it was some kind of survival instinct that ran in their veins. So whenever Furihata went into a mental turmoil, Sakurai began to panic which caused a noise chaos between them, but then when Sakurai had calmed down, he approached his cousin with genuine tenderness, reaching his hand out as he always has. Furihata sobs softened, his hand loosened its grip and slowly, Sakurai’s voice reached him “It’s just me.” 

When the door creaked quietly and he peeked through the gaps before he drew the door back and flung himself into his cousin’s embrace. There he cried his hardest, in relief and in pain. Sakurai held him close as he felt the clench of his cousin’s grip, he didn’t mind. “I’m always going to be here.” When the thunder clapped again, Sakurai held him and Furihata didn’t flinch again. 

  
  


〆

_ “Sei. . .” _It was that voice again. It was clear but so soft and far. Seijuurou hated his name. He hated the way it slurs out between people’s lips. But when that whispering wisp came into his mind, it was like a blanket of solitude which perhaps, he once had. 

“Who could it be?” Mibuchi had once asked him when he was young, a few days after he had got out from the _ basement _. And that question rang into him painfully ever since. Seijuurou hated it. Just as he hated the scar engraved on his chest. 

〆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL this chapter was actually damn long that I snipped it to two XD and make this into a single chapter.  
Welp, while everyone is sad, we have happy Ogiwara. We all need some Ogiwara vibes. 
> 
> (To any YoI fans... sorry i butchered them. but this isn't about them.)  
(To AkuAtsu and TodoDeku fans... :D you're in luck)


End file.
